Naruto Uzumaki: Tales from the Western Empire
by The-Dark-Warrior
Summary: (AU NARUTO) The Story of Naruto, indirectly saved from a fate worse then death Naruto is taken to the western lands where he becomes a mighty emperor, But what happens when the village that had made him suffer so much comes begging for help Unknowing it is his empire? NaruHina (later) Slight bashing to alot of characters (some will be redeemed) 2nd story up, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

~Disclaimer~  
I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto universe or Other anime universes (named when they appear)!  
I do However own my OC's!  
SO Read Enjoy and Review!  
"speaking"  
'thinking'  
"**Demon/God**"  
"_Spiritual_"

**~Naruto Uzumaki: Tales from the Western Empire~**

A regal looking young man in his 20's with long spiking blond hair wearing a loose fitting orange robe with the Uzumaki Symbol stitched onto the back, under it he wore a simple black shirt and red pants.  
He sat alone on the bench looking at his reflection in the pond the young man sighed "So much has happened in my life" leaning back he looked towards the sky and closed his blue eyes remembering what had happened to him as a child...

~Konoha Hospital 10 years ago after Successfully retrieving Uchiha Sasuke ~  
The Uchiha Sasuke retrieval Mission had succeeded, Kakashi and a Kage bunshin carried both Naruto and Sasuke back into the village. Immediately Medical Staff came and collected both boys rushing them to the hospital. Unfortunately this was only the beginning of trouble for Naruto's life.

~A few days later~  
A bandaged Naruto sat in the hospital bed, tears running down his face, before him stood Tsunade Godaime of Konohagakure. Tsunade glared down at the 'boy' with hate filled eyes "Do you know what trouble you have caused? The Destruction of The Valley of the end Statues, Aggravated Assault on a clan head with intent to kill, Excessive force and to top it all off you used so much of the Kyuubi's Chakra it could be felt from Konoha! You could have released the Kyuubi and killed us all!" Tsunade screamed at Naruto  
"W-w-why Baa-chan? why are you treating me like this?" he asked not looking at his Baa-chan... His Hokage... Tsunade. "You will call me Hokage Sama Brat" Tsunade snapped back, Glaring at Naruto she continued "I'll have you know that the Council has voted for your Execution" 'no' Naruto screamed in his mind as he grabbed a handful of the blanket and looked up at Tsunade's smirking face, No longer fearing her look but now fearing for his life.  
"Naturally there are those in the council who Saved you from that fate" Snorting she moved to the window, no longer wishing to look at his puffy red eyes "Under the ruling of the Godaime Hokage and the councils Winning vote... You Uzumaki Naruto once you fully recover will have your Chakra Sealed up and you are forbidden from ever practicing the Shinobi Arts" Tsunade Smirk as she turned to look Naruto "You will live your life as a Civilian Until we need you to Die to save Konoha and yes... You will Never be Hokage" Smiling At Naruto, Tsunade walked out as she heard Naruto finally snap and begin to cry his heart out.

Outside Naruto's room Sakura stood there Smiling as she had heard everything. Watching Tsunade leave with a smile on her face she thought 'You hurt my Sasuke-kun, A monster like you doesn't even deserve to live ' she thought as she walked away, wanting to find and tell her friends what a monster Naruto is and how he is now 'easy pickings'

~A few days later~  
Naruto had snuck out of the Hospital, leaving behind a Kage Bunshin as he walked through the markets the civilians all looked on him and naruto could hear everything they were saying  
"The Demon got what he deserved"  
"You know IT is becoming a civilian again?"  
"perhaps we can start up the Fox hunt again"  
"Since the Demons not allowed to fight back Perhaps we can finally end IT?"  
Covering his ears, Naruto ran as fast as he could, bee lining it for his Apartment until he ran into someone *THUD* keeping his head down and covering his still healing body with his bandaged arms he waited for the eventual yelling and possible beating but instead heard the one thing he least expected.

"Hey Kid are you alright?" opening his eyes and looking up he saw who he had run into. He was shocked 'this guy is Huge! he's standing taller than Ero-Sennin! and his hair is longer as well! Nice coat and woah what a scar' Naruto thought as he looked on in silence.  
The stranger before him squatted down in front of him and waved his hand infront of his face "Hey kid everything okay?"

Naruto only nodded an Okay "Thats good, let me help you up" The stranger then suddenly grabbed the back of his jumpsuit and helped him up "Thank you" Naruto replied before he tried to walk past the Stranger but was stopped by the sudden shouting of the civilians.  
"Are you going to let that Demon Do as he wishes?"  
"Punish the little Monster for running into you"  
"Someone Get a Shinobi and tell them we saw the Demon Assault a Traveller!"  
Naruto kept his head down and covered his ears trying to run past only to top when he felt the stranger place his hand on his shoulder and hold him there, The Civilian's cheered hoping to see the brat Get beaten again but the area went dead quiet in a instant as the stranger filled it with his Killer intent.

Moving Naruto Behind him "Scum like you are the reason why the mighty fall so fast and so low" and with that he held onto Naruto's Shoulder he **Shunshin**'ed away.  
Two ANBU agents revealed themselves and began to run off towards the Hokage's tower to report what had happened. But both ANBU were Unaware that two sets of eyes were watching  
One Black eye and a set of Ice grey eyes who all disappeared shortly after...

~Atop a building a short distance away~  
letting the kid go The Tall stranger smiled and sat down putting his hands up submissively "The Names Yami and i don't mean you any harm" Offering a hand to the Kid. Naruto kept his head down as he didn't want 'Yami' to see the sadness in his eyes and heart. Yami could feel the uneasy tension in the air Smiling gently he looked over the boy who still had refused to lift his head up "Well where I'm from it's a sign of a beginning friendship to learn what ones name is, So may I ask for your name kid?" this seemed to Snap Naruto out of his mood as he slowly looked at Yami "The Names Uzumaki Naruto"  
The short second Eye contact was all Yami needed, he could see the sadness within this boy 'he is barely a teenager and yet why does it seem he shoulders the weight of the world on his shoulders' Yami thought to himself.

Then an idea struck and Yami began to grin "Tell me Naruto where can one find a good meal around here? My friend and i haven't eaten a decent meal in over a week" Naruto's lips twitched into a small smile then his trade mark fox Grin and the brightness of life showed in his eyes "Of course i do Ichiraku's Ramen stand is the only place you should eat!" Naruto proudly yelled as he widened his arms and waved them around, wincing in pain as he 'forgot' that he was still recovering.

Yami let out a good laugh "careful there Kid" and quickly Picked up Naruto and sat him on his shoulder "WOAH Takai-san* don't drop me!" naruto yelled as he was lifted up quickly "Don't worry kid i will not drop ya" and with that leapt off the Building "Now which way my Ramen Bloodhound?" Naruto Pointed to their left and Yami began to walk that way.

~On top of the building next to where Naruto and Yami are talking ~

Kakashi had appeared on the opposite building the moment the 'stranger' had brought Naruto to and was eaves dropping in on the conversation 'who are you really Yami' Kakashi thought as he watched from the shadows how this stranger 'Yami' seemed to brighten up Naruto Slightly and Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask "Better collect Naruto and return him to the hospital before Tsunade-Sama gets to him' Kakashi whispered and prepared to jump down

"You know its rude to eavesdrop on a private conversation and planning to crash their meal" Kakashi froze as he heard someone whisper softly into his ear as he felt a finger push against the back of his neck 'How did she sneak up on me?' Kakashi panicked as he lifted his arms up "Maa maa there is no need for Violence is their Miss?" Kakashi whispered back "No there isn't... yet and my Name is well you would like that wouldn't you, Hatake Kakashi" as she slowly removed her finger from his neck.  
Kakashi Spun around Kunai drawn but saw no one around him 'how did she do that?' Kakashi thought as he quickly Shunshin'ed away.  
~Ichiraku's Ramen~  
Yam Tried to sit on the stool provided as casually as he could, even though his knees were hitting the 'table' "Damn my bloody height" Yami growled as he tried to sit down comfortably. Naruto looked upon Yami with a more interest 'Besides his Height all and his ridiculously long hair, he's wearing a Plain black Traveling coat and black Shinobi pants... he's got that long scar over his left eye... other than that don't see any kind of weapon on him... what else he is capable of' Naruto thought as he watched Yami try to sit down comfortably.

"Oh Customers Welcome to.. Naruto Aren't you supposed to still be in hospital? Ichiraku asked as he appeared from the back of his shop and shook his head as he looked at Naruto "Even when your broken or near death my ramen always brings you back hehe maybe i should use that as advertisement" Ichiruka laughed as he pulled out two menus "Now what would you two like?" Yami smirked as he placed the Menu to his left

"Don't you mean three?" as suddenly in a swirl of water around the stool to Yamis left revealed a Young Kunoichi In a light Blue Traveling Kimono, Long white hair like like Yamis "And you thought I'd let you have ramen alone hey Yami?" She giggling before leaning forward and waved friendly to Naruto "Hi there Blondie Names Yuuki" slapping Yamis back "I see you already meet my Traveling Mule" Naruto Cracked up laughing as Yami turned and Glared at Yuuki with his poison green eyes "And who do you think is going to pay for all the ramen you're going to eat Yuuki-chan?" Yami replied with a grin.  
Throwing her arms up yuuki yelled "I'LL BE GOOD I'LL BE GOOD!" Chuckling and letting Naruto get back on his Stool, the three made their order and began to ate their Meals.  
5 minutes later Naruto had eaten 2 bowls where Yami and Yuuki had both eaten through 3 bowls each . "NOT FAIR DATTEBAYO!" Naruto cursed as he watched his new ramen loving friends devour Bowl after bowl of ramen "If i wasn't still injured i'd be on my 5 bowl now" getting a chuckle and a giggle from said ramen lovers. "Well as i said kid we haven't eaten in over a week and we are starving" Yuuki grinned "Ration bars suck! they ruin my figure" she said as she took her fourth bowl

"Anosa Anos Yami Can you tell me how you got that scar over your eye?" Naruto asked before he began to drink down the broth. Yuuki stopped eating and with puffy cheeks looked to Yami who was gently running his finger down his scar and sadly smiled "That my friend is for another time" returning to finishing off his bowl he looked to Naruto and asked innocently "So why are you all banged up so badly? Get into a fight or something?" Naruto dropped his head and went dead silent "Something bad happened alright..." Naruto all but whispered out trying to hold back the tears "Sorry kid I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories" Yami said as he reached out to pat his back but instantly spun around on his stool and caught the wrist of someone reaching out to grab Naruto "Now now you can't be so rough" Yami said as he tightened his grip on the arm of A Konoha Jounin

"Let go of me this instant Or face Punishment" The One eyed Jounin Growled. Naruto Turned around "Kakashi Sensei? what's happening?" Naruto asked as he looked on in confusion. "Naruto as your sensei I'm ordering you to get away from them now!" Kakashi ordered Naruto as his other hand went into his Pouch "These two are foreigners and possibly Nuke-Nin" Yuuki growled at Kakashi "Honestly? you think that just by looking at us? I mean look at me I'm Gorgeous!" As Yuuki protested

"Still such hostility is ill advised, I'm sure as peaceful visitors Wandering Shinobi or not we do have protection rights" Yami said as he let go of Kakashi's arm, in turn Kakashi grabbed and pulled Naruto behind him , Ignoring his short cry in pain as Kakashi brought a Kunai in front of him "I don't know who you both are but you are not allowed to Interact with Naruto" as Kakashi slowly moved away from the two.

"And who are you to say that? everyone was treating him like shit so I decided to be nice and give him a free meal and since I'm showing kindness I'm being told to stay away?" Yami growled as he dropped a wad of ryo onto the counter as he turned his full attention to the one eyed Jounin. "There are reasons that are beyond your allowed knowledge as to why he is treated as such" Kakashi replied as he began to back off with Naruto behind him "Kakashi Sensei! Stop it they are nice and aren't doing anything wrong! they are my friends!" Naruto tried to protest. "Don't believe that for a second naruto, they could be spies for all we know. Until they are cleared by Anko and Ibiki" Kakashi replied

"Spies?" Yuuki and Yami Growled As they exited the small stand both were surrounded by ANBU soldiers Wielding Various weapons "What is the meaning of this!" Yuuki yelled as she went back to back against Yami as they watched a Blonde haired woman appear and walk to Naruto  
"UZUMAKI NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled as she smacked his head Sending him into the ground and putting her foot on his head "You were confined to the Hospital until your Sealing You little shit! I'll need Inoichi to Erase your Jutsus as well!" she yelled.

Kakashi was shocked "What Sealing Hokage-sama? Why does Naruto need that?" Kakashi inquired as he kept his attention on the two 'suspects' "That is not your concern Kakashi, ANBU Remove this Village shit Stain to the holding cells until he is recovered!"

Kakashi was shocked and dropped his guard he took his eyes off the pair in sheer disbelief 'Tsunade-sama would never say such things like that to Naruto of all people' Yuuki and Yami were shocked as well 'Is this how a child is treated in this village?' Yami thought as his hair slowly started to shift

"Now! EVACUATE!" Yami yelled as he dropped several smoke bombs from his hair, Exploding dark purple smoke around the ANBU Yuuki Knowing what he meant and lunged between tsunade and Kakashi, Dropping her own smoke bomb she went at Naruto, Grabbing him and jumped towards Yami who grabbed her and promptly **Shunshin**'ed away. outside Konoha's Gates and began to run off, Naruto over his shoulder passed out.

"DAMN IT ANBU FIND THEM!" Tsunade Screamed as she tried to blow the smoke away only to be meet with her ANBU immediate Gasping loudly "ANBU GET OUT OF THE SMOKE AND GET THEM!" She roared again ignoring the obvious signs that Kakashi picked up on, immediately flashing through several hand seals "**Fūton: Daitoppa no Justu**!" And blew the Smoke away only to reveal what had happened to the ANBU...

"Oh Kami-sama" Kakashi said as he quickly brought a hand over his masked mouth and tried to Hold down his lunch 'I haven't seen poison like this before' he thought, Tsunade just stood there shaking like a leaf, her Hemophobia kicking into full drive as she looked at her ANBU.

Lying on the floor her ANBU squad were gasping for air as their skin and blood had turned purple and was pouring out of every orifice very quickly. It only took a few seconds for them to bleed out to death. their they both stood until Another squad of ANBU lead by Shizune appeared "Tsunade-sama!"Shizune yelled as she grabbed her Shishou and keeping her calm

"Kakashi Sempai what happened?" a Anbu asked Kakashi. "Naruto has being kidnapped" he replied before running to the alley and throwing up...

~Present day~  
As Naruto relaxed on his bench contently sleeping, A pair of Ice Grey eyes locked onto the sleeping figure on the bench, grinning 'too perfect' Yuuki thought as she snuck up and with evil glinting in her eyes she raised the water bomb above her head "PAYBACKS A BITCH!" She yelled as she slammed it onto Naruto's head "HAH GOTCHA!" she screamed in joy and danced away as Naruto immediately woke up and started throwing his own obscenities at Yuuki and began to chase her around the palace, throwing paint bombs at Yuuki "MY GARDEN IS A PRANK FREE ZONE!" he yelled as he chased after her.

~A room on the other side of the Palace~  
Yami was currently sitting on his chair, looked up from his Mortar and pestle and stopped grinded his ingredients "Hmm looks like Yuuki got the Emperor back" Chuckling he returned to his grinding. "Just a few more ingredients and I think that will be it" he muttered to himself as he dropped another hand full of Mushroom spores into the mix and mixing it with a liquid agent. "Hehe the most deadly poison i've created to date" Yami said to himself as he poured the solution into a red Skull shaped bottle, corking the bottle Yami grinned "There I'm finally Do-" Was all he said before the doors of his lab went flying at his head knocking him unconscious

~1 hour later~  
Yuuki and Naruto sat in front to each other glaring at each other, both their outfits covered in various paint stains and were both drenched as Yami, who was also drenched in various solutions had them tied down in Ninja Wire "Seriously You two How did Yuuki's revenge attack turn into destroying my LAB!" Yami Cried out As he picked them both up "YOU have Purple Water lilies That need to be harvested!" As he threw Yuuki out of the wire into the hallway towards her room "AND you Naruto have an Empire to run!" as he just threw him out the window to the Palace ponds.

Narutos only response on the way down into the Palace pond was "WORTH IT!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And now some Slight translations!

*Takai-san - Takai in Japanese is referred to people who are tall, so essentially its "Tall man"

**Shunshin no jutsu - Body flicker technique: The Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed.**

**Fūton: Daitoppa no Justu- Wind release great breakthrough: This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind**

Well that's chapter one! Please read and review :D

My OC's will have their own Storyline within to explain their past's and Yes there Will be NaruHina Goodness! But not right now! have to set the stage so to speak!

And to a certain someone SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! its hard fighting off a Writers block . yes thats my excuse and I'm using it!

I hope to be able to update my story at two weeks minimum  
Please do read and Review! does help a starting writer like me :D

What did Yuuki and Yami do to Naruto? Why Is he an Emperor? and why is Tsunade such a bitch?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER TWO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**WOW JUST WOW!** So many People have added my story to their watchlist and to their favourites!

Thank you Guys and Gals so much! I shall try my best to Keep the updates continuing!

And yes i Do apologize to the way the Chapter was posted... When i went to post it all the words clumped together... .

Well here is chapter two! hope you all enjoy it!

And remember please read and Review! Pass it to your friends!

**And yes importantly **  
**~Disclaimer~**  
I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto, Bleach and Hellsing universe or Other Anime/Manga/Game/Movie universes! (Named when they appear)  
I do However own my OC's!

"speaking"  
'_thinking_'  
"**Demon/God**"

**~Naruto Uzumaki: Tales from the Western Empire~**  
**Chapter 2 : The Land of Peace Begins to Awaken**

The Morning Sun was shining brightly over the Imperial City Amatarasu* We find our young Emperor In his private training field located within the Sacred Shishi-Gami's* Forest. A lone safe passage ensures that the Ancient Demons and Gods are not unnecessarily disturbed by travellers, though many of them do stay hidden in the foliage and watch the young Emperor Train.

"His Majesty sure does attract quite the attention these days" said a man dressed in a 'tight' fitted suit smiles as he adjusts his monocle and looks into the forest Walking down said path towards the Emperor's training down "I should really encourage Sir to stop travelling so deep, Surely he is Bothering some of the ancient guardians" he spoke to himself as he began his journey to the clearing.

Upon reaching the clearing he could see over 1,000 Copies of his Emperor training in various sections of the clearing, some in Ninjitsu, others in Taijutsu, and some on scrolls improving their Fuuin-no-jutsu but it was the one sitting on the large stone right near the foliage speaking to a group of Kodama* that caught his attention he approached the Emperor

"I enjoy your Presence here just as much as any other deity who wishes to watch me, perhaps one day you shall all grace me with the honour of following you around your forest?" Naruto asked, smiling to the small spirits from his sitting position, to which they all began to 'click' their head's happily.

"My Emperor, I must apologize for intruding on your morning training" and bowed before his Emperor "But the council's request your presence this afternoon, we have received some new reports and some information that needs your attention"

Waving off his 'little' friends Naruto turned to the well dressed man "Now Walter what have i asked from you" As his Kage Bunshins slowly began to 'dispel' in small groups his eyebrow and lip twitching now and again from the new information he received

Walter smiled "You have asked me every day for the last 1,825* day's to refer to you as Naruto or Uzumaki san, Not Uzumaki Sama* and definitely to stop calling you Emperor Sir" Walter replied back with a smile as he handed His Emperor a small towel.

Naruto let out a short laugh before taking the towel "Thank you Walter" taking the towel he wiped his face down and walked along side him back down the path "I swear one day you will call me Uzumaki San at least!" Both let out a laugh as they began to walk down the path to return to the Imperial Palace

However from the Forests Foliage they were both being watched unknowingly, the Deity watching them from the foliage slowly began to walk out to the middle of the field.

Its 12 earth brown horns shining just as brightly as its golden brown pelt, around its feet the grass and flowers grew rapidly before they withered away.

Its near human face smiled and its leaf green eyes gently look upon the Young sun kissed blond 'boy'.

'Perhaps one day I shall let you walk with me young one' It thought to itself before turning away and walking back into its forest...

**~The Royal Palace, In the middle of Amaterasu~**

Naruto walked down one of the many hallways, leading to the Council Meeting room, along the way he tugged on his 'Royal' Kimono.

"Bloody stuffy and annoying... why can't they just let me wear my jumpsuit or something more plain" Grumbling he kept walking down until he heard a jolly laugh behind him

"That is because Your Highness, First impressions and Formality are an essential aspect of ruling a empire"

Naruto smiled and turned around, before him stood an old monk, dressed in his religious robes, one hand holding a set of prayer beads while his other hand was open wide anticipating his Emperors next move

"Ah Hachima San! its wonderful to see you again" Embracing his most trusted and dear old friend in a hug.

Together they walked to to the council meeting, Engaging in small talk between. "So Hachima san, how goes your Acolytes of the Brotherhood?" Naruto enquires as he walked with him.

Hachima Chuckled as he placed his prayer beads inside his robes... and proceeded to pull out another set which wound itself around his arm on its own will.

"Ah the Brotherhood grows stronger everyday Naruto Sama" Hachima grinned "And if you would like to know, the Sisterhood lead by Toyoko san is growing just as strongly, I am representing her for today she is unable to attend today's meeting due to personal reasons"

Nodding Naruto changed the subject to recent events, Mainly The massive Prank war between his close Friend Yuuki and Yami to which Hachima found quite amusing up until trashing Yami's Lab and the revenge prank Against Yami.

**~Meanwhile at said lab~**

Yami Growled loudly His ankle length white hair Spiked outwards as he looked at his workbench Pure bloodlust rolling off him as he looked at the sight before him

"You son of Bitch... REVENGE WILL BE MINE!"

Yami Roared and proceeded to rummage through his Poison cabinet searching for the poison needed in his revenge...

For if one was to look on the workbench you could see that all his equipment and the table itself was all coloured bright pink and with love hearts all over it, His Ingredients that were in the Cabinet next to the work bench had being replaced with Girls make up, Glitter and other cutesy crap and to top it all off a Big Sign hanging off the wall stating

**"THE PRINCESS CREATION WORKBENCH!"**

**~Back with Naruto and Hachima~**

Naruto stopped walking and began to shiver violently, Hachima turned and looked upon Naruto.

"I feel a Disturbance in the Prankness... as if one thousand pranksters shouted out in pride and were suddenly murdered into silence..." Naruto spoke with absolute fear in his voice

Hachima smiled and replied with only five words. "In grave danger... you are"

Trying to shake it off, Naruto and Hachima arrived at the Council door's guarded by two, as Naruto had given the squadrons name the "Shinobi Samurai's" or SS as some Called them.

Greeting them both personally they Bowed in respect to both Their Emperor and Hachima-sama the 'First Brother' and proceeded to open the doors revealing a ten meter long flat table & two meters wide. At the end of the table, a Elevated platform allowed the Seater to look down the table. Signifying the Authority the person had while sitting there.

The 9 waiting member's who have being waiting at the side of the room all bowed together "Greeting's your Highness and Hachima-sama" to which Hachima and Naruto Bowed in return.

Taking his Seat Naruto Smiled smugly and tapped the Hammer on the little wooden Anvil, Naruto smiled 'I love you little hammer~' he smugly thought to himself

"Well let's get down to business everyone, I call to start the 68th Council meeting, Please everyone be seated and lets begin" Naruto announced in a Regal tone.

**~Meanwhile in the City of Amaterasu~**

Yuuki was grinning ear to ear as she hauled her 'tail' back to the palace

"I GOT IT I GOT IT I GOT IT I GOT IT!" She chanted as she 'Ninja ran' across the buildings and through the palace gates Running up the stairs and began to run down to her supply room.  
As she was about to grab the door handle she felt a chill run up and down her spine

'Surely the package isn't leaking... it should be sealed up correctly' she thought as she turned around only to freeze on the spot as she locked eye to eye with Yami's glowing poison Green eyes.

"**Did** you or **Did you not** Assist the Emperor in **his** prank against me?" Yami softly spoke with all the venom and promise of death in his tone of voice

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no Yami I didn't! "Yuuki screamed throwing her arms up into the air "I learnt LAST TIME what happens when i mess with your lab!" Yuuki began to panic not noticing she had let go of her package 'Oh Kami-sama I'm gonna die!' she was screaming in her head.

Her package hitting the floor caused Yami to break eye contact with Yuuki and lock onto it, a barely audible 'Shink' was heard as Yami looked intensely at the package...

"So... you finally acquired a block of it? must have given them something very precious to get that" Yami spoke and stood up, flicking his wrists a sharp snap was heard.

"Do well to avoid me for the rest of the Day Yuuki-chan... For I don't want you be caught in the Crossfire..." Yami said as he slowly sank into the shadow's returning to his continued hunt.

Yuuki dropped to the floor shaking like a leaf she hugged her Package tightly 'Yami's Going to be VERY pissed when he realises what i did to him to get this block of ice'

she thought to herself before she finally noticing the coldness of water running over her hand.

Looking down she saw the slash tear on the paper seal which was 'melting' off slowly, showing off the Light Ice blue glow from the block of ice inside...

**~Back in the Council room~**

"And that is the report on the marketplace and real estate your majesty" A Council member proudly reported. Looking up at his Emperor, who was smiling in return 'Thank Kami thats over!' Naruto thought to himself

"Thank you Takana San, Now i do believe its the Defence head council members turn to report" Naruto spoke, turning to the Defence council member.

A man who look like a great great elderly grandfather with a bald head and his beard reaching the floor, wearing a simple Black Kimono and white coat stood up, with the support of his Cane.

"My dear Emperor, It pleases me to say that battalions Four and Five have finished their Final leg of Training and will be Graduating from the Royal Shinobi Samurai College"

Picking up a Folder and passing it to a Council aid to pass onto the Emperor "It seems that the Extra 3 months I proposed to the current Curriculum has proven greatly beneficial as you can see by the reports" The old man Smiled and returned to his seat

Naruto read over the report slowly 'Hmm it seems that Genryūsai was right... damn it i gotta buy him dinner for the next 3 months... damn him' Naruto them looked at the date for the Graduation ceremony "Hmm in two weeks" he muttered to himself.

Looking up from his report and down to Genryūsai he smiled "Excellent work, please on my behalf congratulate everyone on the course and tell them to hold their heads high"  
Genryūsai Smiled and bowed "It will be an Honour my Emperor"

Before the next person could speak there was a loud banging at the door before they were thrown open revealing One of the Royal Guard's running to Naruto's Side and dropped to his Knee.

"My Emperor forgive me for intruding on your meeting but we have an Intruder in the City and is approaching the Palace"

Naruto's Eyes widened 'No one has being able to set foot uninvited in this Empire for the last 5 years' he thought to himself'

Rising from his seat and "Tell me is there a Description of the Intruder? and have they being alerted?"

The Guard only nodded his head "Yes Sir, FOX has being alerted and Your Personal Guards are being alerted as we speak, and here is the Description of the intruder" pulling out a scroll and Presenting it before Naruto.

Quickly taking the Scroll he opened it and read the contents.

Within a few Second Killer Intent was indirectly released By Naruto everyone in the room.

The Council members on the Civilian Side all collapsed Unconsciously while the Clan/Defence force side all stiffened and tried to stay conscious.

"This cannot be..." Naruto growled as his anger grew

"_**Kit calm down... I'm trying to sleep**_" The Kyuubi no Kitsune growled telepathically to his Host "_**I'm sure you don't want another repeat at Sarutahiko port now?**_" to which Naruto began to calm down

'_Thank you Kurama_' Naruto thanked back as he turned to the council

"My Apologies Everyone, but I must go and retrieve my gear and... Attended to this matter at hand" Clutching the edge of the scroll he walked to the open doors informing the Guards to call for some Medic's to treat the council members

"I call this meeting on hold until this has being dealt with" and with that Naruto left the room and saw His Personal Guard Yami leaning against the wall "Sorry Yami..." Was all He said before hurrying to his Chamber's, dropping the scroll in the process.

Yami leaned against the wall outside the council room Breathing deeply Trying to keep himself upright as he watched Naruto run down the corridor"No matter how many times I try... The Killer Intent of a jinchūriki at peace with his Bijuu..." looking down he saw the scroll and picked it up.  
His eyes widen slightly as he read the report "That bastard" Yami growled as he dropped the scroll and took off to his room.

The S.S Guards who were outside the room called for medical aid after managed to recover themselves. A short time later a Samurai with a Royal Crest on His Helmet noticed the scroll discarded on the floor, Picking it up and reading it over he spoke out the last few words of the report in disbelief.

"Eyewitness reports and Stored records confirm that the Intruder is that of The Eastern Spymaster known as The Gama Sennin, Jiraiya of Konohagakure..."

With that the SS pushed a intercom button on his helmet "This is the royal head guard Satoshi, ID number 0513342 Priority report" he spoke as he quickly moved into the chambers with the Medics and Guards with the Council members and sealed it from the inside "Get the FOX 9 to assist in restraining the Emperor"

**~In a alleyway In the City of Amaterasu~**

If one could put a word on what He was feeling right now the only thing to mind was simple.

He was scared for his life

Jiraiya, The Gama Sennin Hurried to another alleyway and ran down it. trying to conceal himself as best he could as he heard the thundering noise of squads of Shinobi and Samurai hunting him down

"I had a bad feeling about this but no... you just had to follow up on that Rumour Narutos out here" Jiraiya spoke to himself as he hid himself behind a dumpster, focusing his chakra down to unreadable levels

"I can't let myself get caught... I've gotta find Naruto and get out of here" Jiraiya said trying to motivate himself as he pulled out a old and worn out photo "I'm so sorry I didn't stand up for you when i should have Naruto" tears gently rolled down his face.

The picture showed a Young 12 year old Naruto with Jiraiya, Tsunade Shizune and Ton-ton the Pig. The picture being taken a few days after they all had recovered well enough after the fight with Orochimaru to begin their trip back to Konoha.

Pocketing the picture Jiraiya speed off towards another alleyway unaware that a set of Blue grey eyes were watching him.

"This is Snake... FOX Members Target has being located... transmitting coordinates" the deep voiced man spoke as he slowly moved, his Meisaigakure no Jutsu slightly waving as he seemed to slither along the ground...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AND THAT IS CHAPTER TWO!

Please READ and Review!

And let others know too!


	3. Chapter 3

**!IMPORTANT Authors note IMPORTANT!**  
Okay Firstly I would like to apologize to the few people who did PM me, outraged that I used the acronym S.S To refer to the Shinobi Samuri, saying it reminded them of The Nazi Partys Schutzstaffel or Commonly known as the SS. I had no Intention or Desire to EVERY refer to the Schutzstaffel/SS In my attempt to have an Acronym for "Shinobi Samurai"

To that again I Apologize ~Bows~

And rest assured i WILL be giving the Group a Proper name! Once i Foind a suitable name to do so... ~returns to my Japanese Dictioary~

Now onto some Review Answering!

**VFSNAKE: Oh there will be no immunity you shall see hehehehehehhee**

**devilzxknight86: Patience my reader... patience... his beating shall come... heheheh**

**Carnacki23: Indeed it is :D considering Ive finished MGR Revengance and now replaying MGS4 on Boss Extreme to get the Big boss emblem heheheh . ;**

**DasChinButton: Indeed I will, One thing i find annoying with most fanfics with an Emperor based Naruto is that they start the story with him as Emperor and give little to no Back story of HOW he was choosen to be Emperor.**  
**And Finally ZyiareHellsing: IM TRYINIG! ~smashes the keyboard with my fingers and types this chapter~**

And as always and importantly

**~Disclaimer~**  
**I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto, Bleach, Disney and Hellsing universe or Other Anime/Manga/Game/Movie universes! (Named when they appear)**  
**I do However own my OC's!**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**"Demon/God/Summon"**

**~Naruto Uzumaki: Tales of the Western Empire~**  
**Chapter 3: The East Returns...**

Jiraiya ran down the alley way finally reaching an entrance into the main street that headed to the Imperial Palace, Wishing that there was a crowd to slip into and hide from any potential pursuers. Ensuring that he wasn't being followed he made a Beeline down the Street heading straight for the Main gates

Jiraiya was all but Unaware that he was already being Monitored and followed by The FOX member Snake.

"HQ This is Snake, Target has converged onto the Main Street and heading to the Palaces Southern gate. Permission to Engage and Terminate the Intruder?" Snake asked over his headset, slowly slipped his hand over his forearm gently gripping his Tantō and slowly began to slide it out of its Sheath.

"Permission Denied. Engage in non aggressive tactics as the IT department wants to get their hands on him and find out why he is Entering our lands... should he enter the Palace, break off and regroup in chamber prime Emperors Personal Guards will deal with him"

After sheathing his Tanto and ensuring his cover was not blown. Snake began to follow the intruder towards the Castle, his hand resting on the **Fukiya*** Oh his hip and proceeded to follow the Intruder.

**~Imperial Palace Southern Gate~**

Jiraiya slowly approached the gate wall "Damn now thats a well built wall" Jiraiya Muttered to himself as he looked up the 20 foot Wall guarding the Palace "Might need some help here"

Quickly Biting his thumb he Summoned a large Toad "Hey Gamatsunoko, can you help me over the wall?" The toad croaked loudly and beckoned Jiraiya to climb onto him "**Hold on Jiraiya Sama**" The Toad spoke just as it prepared to jump.

Thats when Jiraiya heard the soft 'pop' and felt a sudden pain shoot through his left thigh, looking down he saw a One inch Sendon needle sticking into it "SHIT GO GO GO" Jiraiya yelled, quickly pulled the Dart out and estimated its trajectory and saw a Man in what looked like a Grey Snake Skin Pattern Body Suit taking aim with his **Fukiya**.

Gamatsunoko lept into the Air just in time as another Senbon Needle impeded itself into the wall.  
'!' "Shit he spotted me" Snake mumbled with the Blow Dart in his mouth, quickly forming a few hand seals

"**Ninpo:Fukusū Senbon no Jutsu**" Blowing hard, the Blowgun let off a Swarm of Senbon Needles towards Jiraiya and His Summoned toad.

Luckily for Jiraiya, the Toad managed to flipped in mid air "**Jiraiya jump off me**" Gamatsunoko shouted as his armour belly plating was barraged by the Needles "Thanks I'll treat you good!" Jiraiya yelled back as he fell towards the ground on the inside of the wall.

Dispelling quickly to give Jiraiya a decent smoke screen Snake Cursed out loudly "HQ this is Snake, Target evaded capture and is now inside the Palace Grounds... confirmed only one hit with my Tranq Senbon needle" Snake called out over his Communicator.

"Roger that Snake, fall back to base and away further orders"

Grunting a reply snake stood up and cracked his back before taking off to the eastern side of the City...

**~Inside the Palace Garden~**

Jiraiya landed with a loud thud as he quickly rolled over into the Bushes 'Damn it thats gonna leave a mark' he quickly inspected his thigh and felt its numbness.

"Damn it the bastard hit me with some kind of poison... probably a knock out drug" quickly rummaging through his vest, Jiraiya pulls out a small vial and downs it immediately.

"Gotta thank Tsunade and her Pink haired Mini-me for that" pocketing the empty vial and slowly Standing up, Jiraiya slowly made his way through the garden 'there has to be an open window or door somewhere'

"Eva" a Voice called out, Jiraiya slipped against a thick **Koda*** Tree 'Shit I've being spotted already?' Jiraiya thought as he slowly slipped his hand into his pouch and pulled out a Kunai and waited.

"Yes Wallie?" a sweet Feminine Voice called out and caused Jiraiya to activate his Pervy mode and peak out from the tree and Jiraiya could only Gawk, Standing before him was a Young lady, wearing a form fitting White Kimono, matching her White hair, and Deep blue eyes 'Ohohohoh very nice' Jiraiya muttered to himself and looked at the young man.

"oh?" Jiraiya was Intrigued as he looked at the young man, Kneeling down in Yellow overalls and was apparently planting new seeds and little sprouts into the Garden.

He watched as 'Wallie' Picked up one of the small garden pot, standing up to 'Eva', he held it out in his hand and watched in sheer amazement as the plant begin to grow "**Mokuton***?" Jiraiya muttered as the Potted plant grew into a small Sakura Bonsai.

Eva, smiling took the Pot plant gently from Wallie and took in its scent "Its lovely Wallie" Smiling she handed it back to him as Wallie Whistled happily, slightly Blushing as he knelt down and removed it from it's pot gently and planted it in the garden

"I'll have to make a note of this" Jiraiya Mumbled as he slowly moved from the Koda tree, while The two weren't watching and Stealthily made his way past them.

Further down Jiraiya saw something he liked and smiled "Bingo" he quickly made his way to the open window he spotted.

Checking it for traps he Smiled when he found none and quickly jumped in.

Unknown to Jiraiya, Eva had followed him slowly against the wall and smiled when he jumped in the window.

Returning to Wallie she very discreetly pushed a button on her kimono sleeve "Target has Entered the Palace"

"Roger Eva, informing FOX now, maintain Guard of Wallie " came her response

Smiling Eva squatted down next to Wallie, Gently placing her hand on his head and slowly stroking the Scar hidden by his Bleach Blonde hair 'Oh Wallie..' she sadly thought as she watched Wallie slowly make the small Bonsai tree Grow into the size of a small bush.

**~Inside the Palace~**

Naruto was Furious 'Why WHY' he screamed in his head as he put on his battle armour, his **Kage Bunshins*** assisting him where he could not reach 'He ruined my life and never once bothered to track me down... WHY now after 10 years!' he thought as he looked himself in the mirror.

Dressed in blood red coloured Samurai Armour, customized for Shinobi work, he watched as his clones helped put on his **Kabuto*** and his Demon mask. Looking at his reflection he mentally thanked the Kiyota Family and the Muramasa Family for constructing his Armour.

Not only did the Armour help hide his apperance from everyone, With the Exception of testing it against a Hyuuga. It also allowed Naruto's Chakra to be totally Masked, Hiding its 'Signature' From even the most experienced sensor's.

"My Emperor, Shall I retrieve this invader for you and allow you to relax in the throne room with some Honey green tea?" Narutos thought was broken by Walter question as he turned to Greet him, his Kage Bunshins dispelled and then he realised that there were several other People in the room.

That being 2 FOX elite members, Walter and Yami. Giving them all A look that mean business Naruto Spoke

"Im sorry everyone but this is my Fight... Its my past and my problems..." He turned back around to the Mirror , checking his Face mask is Secured to his Kabuto, and tied off a crimson Red/yellow sheathed Katana to his left side.

"Please for your Saftey I Advise you to stay out of my way" Naruto then began to walk out be was cut off by one of the FOX Shinobi "Naruto-sama, you dont have to fight" Naruto looked upon the Masked FOX and Smiled Softly.  
This was the best of the best of FOX, coincidently code Named FOX His Mask was unique to everyone else in FOX. Where a Normal FOX Member would have a place face Mask that represented an Animal or an Element, His 'Demon' Mask covered his entire head and on his mask only had what looked liked a Blood orange Fox Eye in the middle of the mask and two lines running from it to the side to the back of his head .  
(A/N Think Obito/Tobi's mask but bone white with no Eye slots)

His body was 'encased' in a unique Chakra armour body suit which also held strapped firmly to his back his personal **Ōdachi***, The Fox Blade. (ONE cyber Cookie to those who can guess who this is :P)

"Im Sorry FOX but this is my Fight" Naruto tried to Persuade FOX and push past him but Fox refused to move. Not out of Disrespect but of Duty.  
"I am Unable to Allow you to take this Intruder by yourself, This is an act of Aggression upon not only the Empire but on yourself as well. Even if this Supposed Intruder was only trying to Seek an Audience with you"

A Certian white haired Senin Sneazed at this moment

"Fox..." Naruto tried to speak but was quickly cut off by FOX again.

"You have brought peace and prosperity to this land and we are the ones who will be your hand of force in these times of peace" He Stood infront of his FOX Squad and continued.

"We swore on the Day when you took the throne and made this broken country become the flourishing Empire it is today WE" opening his arms to indicate the FOX members and Yami in the room "WE would fight for your Behalf, You need not have to fight anymore!"

Silence hung in the Air for a moment then a Fox member wearing a Mask Representing Lightning stepped next to FOX

"You have suffered so much now Its our time to fight" A Raspy Voice spoke behind the Lightning mask "Our Swords and Our lives are your instrument and Tool of Justice and Peace"  
(Another Cookie to those who can guess who this is :P)

"**Inazuma***" Naruto was flabbergasted

Behind Narutos mask, tears started to form 'Such loyalty is not recived but given freely kit remember that' Kurama spoke to him before returning to his sleep.

"You know you can't win against them Naruto" Yami sighed "They all swore a blood off the day you saved them all remember?"

Naruto Nodded, remembering how he came across The now members of FOX and how he saved them all from their personal hell. The FOX Members all Knelt down, Various Weapons drawn out and held over their heart "Command us And we shall Deliver" They all spoke at once. bowing their heads down to their Emperor

Sniffing loudly behind his Demon mask Naruto removed it, tears rolling down his face"Thank you... all of you" Though the result was not what he expected...  
everyone in the room Laughing their heads off...

"...WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?" Narurto Roared as Walter while trying to refrain from laughing Pointed to the Mirror to which Naruto looked in to and Frooze solid.

His face was covered in womens make up, making him look like a Geisha, though it qwas running down his face because of his tears. But it was across his forehead, In highlighted Purple the glittered words of THE PRETTIEST PRINCESS. Turning to The Group his eyes locked onto Yami and glared at him. "Seriously? Now of all times?"

"Well You did give me the Instruments of my revenge!" Yami roared with laughter to which Naruto suprisingly Joined in and laughed as he remembered Supplying Yami indirectly with the Make up.

"Thank you Everyone" Smiling And sitting down as Walter suddenly appeared by his side wiping off most of the make up, Mainly the Purple Title on his forehead.

"Go wait in the Throne room Emperor and we will bring him to you" Walters ice cold voice rattled through the room as the sound of "twanging' Wire was heard as Yami flicked out his Hidden Blades. "I have a Bone to pick with him as well, and it will be FUN to see how my new test gerbill goes against my New poisons" Yami evilly Chuckled...

Then it Hit everyone "Wheres Yuuki?" Naruto asked before they all heard a High pitched Male scream, and all the men for some unknown reason covered their groins in fear.

"Hell hath no fury of a Pissed off Woman" Yami quietly said as he left the room and began to hunt down Yuuki as her shouting, though Incoherent and the deathly screams of Jiraiya Echoed through the palace.

One by one the members left the room, with Walter being the last "Your tea will be awaiting your arrival in the Throne Room Emperor" Bowing Walter shut the door and Hurried off... Leaving Naruto alone, assuming he would proceed to the Throne room.

"Hehehe they should have learnt by now" Naruto chuckled and with a single Hand seal

***POOF***  
The Naruto left behind was infact a Kage Bunshin

**~During Discussion Time with the Shadow Clone Naruto~**

Jiraiya had landed inside the room with the open window and slowly made his way to the door 'Finally I've made it inside and undetected!... well besides being detected OUTSIDE' he thought as he started to move into the hallway and slowly run from corridor to corridor.

'Now this is getting very risky...' he thought to himself as he peered around the corner of a Doorway to watch a squad of Royal guards run down the corridors. "I gotta be quick and either run into Naruto and get him out of here or Find the Emperor" muttering to himself as he continued his Search.

Unknowingly from the the Real Naruto stood in his full armour and if one could see behind the mask they would that his golden eyes were softly glowing and his face was a mixture of confusion and disbelief on his face.

'Kurama... is what I'm feeling right?' Naruto mind spoke to Kurama

"**It is Kit... The Gama-Senin...His true feelings are full of regret**" the Kyuubi replied

Naruto's Mind was racing. _'He Still cares? after everything he did and left me? Probably just a guilty conscious... but then again he has poorly infiltrating An Empire to seek Its Emperor to try and find me...'_ His thoughts were suddenly cut as he felt a Soft burning sensation on his right arm.

Gently holding his Arm he softly spoke "_Perhaps... I'll see what he want's... and I'll act accordingly..._" pushing the talk button on his communicator set he spoke"Attention all Units... Capture the Target alive and bring him before me"

Releasing the button he continued to watch Jiraiya, following him on the Ceiling hidden from view... And he Froze as he saw Jiraiya stop and look up towards him.

'Wait a minute' Jiraiya stopped mid run and turned around looking up to the ceiling "I'm sure I felt some one there... I felt it's Chakra " Looking towards the ceiling he tried to locate where he felt the chakra presence.

"Must be Paranoid" Jiraiya Muttered before running down another corridor. "I've gotta Hurry! Where are you Naruto?"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and watched Jiraiya run off "Well I better make my way then" Naruto Muttered as he **Shunshin **away.

After a few minutes of Running down various hallways and corridors, Jiraiya let off a light chuckle. He was pretty amazed by the Palaces Architecture and saw just down the Corridor before two very large Doors, Looking behind him he saw the steps that lead outside "IF i wasn't intruding I would have loved a tour of this palace" as he rounded the corner and started to make his way to what he assumed was the Throne Room until he heard...

_**~Rattle Rattle~**_

"Huh?" looking up his eyes widen in horror at the sight in front of him

Then a Soft woman's voice Spoke... **"Magen Kurikaeshi Akumu No Jutsu***"

Jiraiya could only look in Horror as the Genjutsu took hold and only Muttered

"Lamia?"

**~Jiraiyas Genjutsu Nightmare~**  
**~Konoha ANBU Sealing facility~**

Jiraiya walked into the sealing room, seeing the Three village elders and Tsunade, Her hand holding onto the traitor's left shoulder. "Jiraiya... Its time" Tsunade spoke, still glaring at the boy she was restraining with her strength.

"Jiraiya How exactly will you seal up his ability to be a Shinobi"? Koharu asked as she watched Jiraiya-sama place down 3 scrolls onto the floor and began to form seals

"Firstly i will place a modified version of the **Keiyaku Fūin***, hopefully with this any Summon he may have or try to acquire will be Nullified permanently. Then with a **Chakra Fūin*** This will cause his Chakra System to reverse on itself and in turn will cause his Chakra system to fail on itself and shut down permanently" Jiraiya spoke as he continued to finish the hand seals and pick up the first small scroll and slowly unroll it.

"And these Fūin Jutsu* Will its instruction and creation be revealing to us elders so we may teach other Shinobi?" Danzo asked, being too cautious to use **Shishu's Sharingan*** to copy the hand seals being made in a room meant for sealing.

Jiraiya stopped and looked at the old warhawk "These technique's shall not be disclosed to anyone unless of my choosing" with that Jiraiya placed his hand on the seal and watched as teh seal grew and covered the 'Traitors body'

"Well I hope everything was worth it... Sasuke" Jiraiya glared at Sasuke "You turned traitor from the village that raised you just because you threw a fit because you weren't as strong as Naruto"

Sasuke locked eyes with Jiraiya, Eyes full of Pleading and begging to what he assumed to be a confession. That is if the Silencing seal was not placed across his mouth

"Do it Jiraiya, After which i can take him down to the genetics lab and get some needed samples" Tsunade Spat with Venom in her voice.

'I wonder why she is so hostile... even for the Last Uchiha... The killer intent she is putting out...' Jiraiya Thought to himself as he placed his hand on Sasuke's chest and Tsunade Removed her Hand.

If Jiraiya Had been paying attention he would have seen her give an evil smirk to 'Sasuke'

"**Kuchiyose no Keiyaku Fūin no Jutsu***!" Jiraiya yelled as the Seal covered Sasuke's body

And it was here that Jiraiya's nightly Nightmares began, As the moment the seal set in and the smell of burnt blood began to stink out the room, Sasuke's body began to waver and ripple.

'What!?" Jiraiya yelled as he quickly thought 'A **Genjutsu***?' Bringing his hands quickly together "KAI!" Releasing the Genjutsu And looked on in Horror as the body of Sasuke Disappeared and was replaced with...

"N-n-naruto!?" Jiraiya Screamed looking on the defeated face of his apprentice just before...

**~SLAP~**

Jiraiya awoke to the sudden pain shooting through his face before something poofed in front of him and covered him in smoke, when it cleared he saw a Kunoichi Glaring at him, her hands flying through hand seals and sensed a Squad of what he assumed to be the Empires Version of ANBU or The Royal Guards Either way He knew what to say.

"I've Fucked it up" Jiraiya Muttered as he slowly stood up, raising his hands surrendering himself to the Kunoichi.

"Jiraiya, Gama-senin and Spymaster of The Eastern Land Konoha. You are Under arrest for Trespassing on Imperial land, Causing Should you resist arrest you will be dealt with by Lethal Force" Yuuki said, finishing the hand seals and pointing her hands at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya seeing this as an opportunity offered his hands to the possible Royal Guard "I surrender on the condition that I may Seek an Audience with The Emperor of this land..."

Before he could say anything else he felt a blast of Ice cold K.I and then something very wrong with his body "What?!"

"And why the Fuck should we?" Yuuki Growled suddenly brought her left hand to her throat gently rubbing it, and to Jiraiya's horror HIS left hand moved to his throat and slowly began to rub it too.

"I've got you in my **Chi Seigyo no Genka**i*" And with that she began to slowly walk towards Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's Eyes Widened as he felt his body betray him and move to the Kunoichi "M-m-m-my Body... WHAT have you done?!" Jiraiya was panicking now 'Is this a **Kekkei Genkai*** of the West?' he watched as The Kunoichi proceeded to lift her hands into the air, and clenching them together, Jiraiya copying move for move.

"You will not take my Little Adopted Brother Konoha Scum" Yuuki growled.

Then it hit Jiraiya like a ton of Bricks "You! your that Ice Maiden that came and got Naruto with that Tall White haired Guy!" trying to fight against whatever this **Jutsu** or **Kekkei Genkai** held him but ultimately failing "Konoha is Naruto's Home! you have no reason to keep him away from it! Things have changed!"

Yuuki's Steel eyes began to glow as Ice slowly formed around her body "The Emperor Gave Naruto a HOME... Something KONOHA NEVER DID!" Yuuki pushed Screamed as she 'threw' her clenched Fists between her legs.

'Now why did...' "OH SHI" Was all Jiraiya said before Screaming off the top of his Lungs as HIS fists connected with something 'Hanging' between his legs.

"YOU caused him soo much pain so much suffering and basically ABANDONED HIM when he NEED YOU THE MOST" Swinging Harder She Watched as Jiraiya Took Blow after Blow between his legs she swung her Fists back and forth between her legs

"AND we had to rescued him a SECOND TIME YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO SAVE HIM YOU JUST SAT THERE!" Yuuki screamed , releasing as much Killer intent that the arriving FOX member's which had surrounded them slowly began to backing off.

"YOU NEVER CARED TO SEARCH FOR HIM FOR 10 FUCKING YEARS AND NOW YOU'RE HERE LOOKING FOR HIM?!" She Screamed as her hair began to Spike out and Ice spikes slowly formed around her AND Jiraiya's hands, raising her Arms she prepared to give a final swing...

"Yuuki Calm down... Naruto wouldn't want this" Yuuki Snapped around and Glared at Yami  
who has Appeared behind Yuuki, her wrists held tightly with his one hand, Channeling his own killer intent.

"N-n-naruto... Give me back my Godson" Jiraiya Pleaded through the pain he was experiencing, tears rolling down his face.

Retracting the ice from Both set of hands Yuuki glared evilly at him before raising her fists together above her head and growled "You're a failure as a **Sensei*** and a Godfather" after delivering One final swing between her legs, Causing Jiraiya to Deliver a Firm Hammer Fist into his 'Jewels'.  
Giving one Final Scream Jiraiya wanted nothing more than to curl up and Cradle his precious jewels.

Releasing her control over Jiraiya, as he dropped to the floor she Kicking him in the Gut before stormed off Next to Yami as Jiraiya slowly began to slip into Blissful Unconsciousness

Before passing out he heard the Male whisper into his ear "Consider yourself lucky... Normally She makes men Castrate themselves with her Kekkei Genkai"

"Well Lets get him restrained... The Emperor will want to talk to him" Yami Lightly growled as he grabbed the Sennin's Ankle and dragged him off towards the Throne room, Yuuki following behind growling like a wild Beast...

**~Konohagakure~**

Tsunade Stopped her Paperwork and looked out the Window, a sudden Chill ran through her Body.

"Jiraiya..." she muttered as she looked over her Village...

Shizune then walked holding a Envelope "Tsunade sama... You have Won the Monthly Daimyo Lottery"

Tsunade turned back to Shizune and only muttered "We are Fucked... again..."

-

AND THATS IT FOLKS!  
Okay sorry this took a while, i have a Habit of Working on a chapter then i'll get a new Idea for the next chapter... make notes and such and then lose my plot line for the chapter i was working on . sorry

Anyways i hope to have Chapter 5 up within a week, As it will be Naruto/The Emperor Confronting Jiraiya, And we shall have a Sneak peek as to the Hints and Tidbits I've put out through this chapter.

Oh Yes and Hinata will Finally make her Debut next chapter

HINATA FANS DANCE WITH ME! ~does the Happy dance~

Anyways as Always Read, Review, Favourite and Let yoru friends know!

If you have Helpful comments about my Fictions, Please feel free to Message me and let me know!

If you have only bad things and want to Flame and rage, Please do so in that Fireplace over there ~points to unlit fireplace~

I need my marshmallows cooked somehow :P

Well time to do some Translating, Since i forgot in the last chapter :P

**Tanto - Japanese Dagger**  
**Fukiya - Blowdart**  
**Ninpo: Fukusū Senbon no Jutsu - Ninja Technique - Multiple Senbon Needles**  
**Kuchiyose no Keiyaku Fūin no Jutsu - Summoning Contract Seal**  
**Kage Bunshin - Shadow Clone**  
**Kabuto - Literally means Helmet**  
**Keiyaku Fūin - Contract Seal**  
**Chakra Fuin - Chakra Seal**  
**Ōdachi - Long Sword**  
**Magen Kurikaeshi Akumu No Jutsu - Demonic Illusion: Repetitive Nightmare**  
**Chi Seigyo no Genkai - Blood Control limit**  
**Jutsu - Technique**  
**Genjutsu - Illusion technique**  
**Shishuis Sharingan - Stolen Eye**  
**Izunama - Lightning**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey Everyone! I would like to once again thank everyone for their reviews and favouriting of my Story! **

**First and Foremost i wish to say a Big Happy Birthday to my Dear friend Who without her i would have not even made this story! **

**SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY! AND LOOK I DID UPDATE IT XD **

**Your special Birthday Treat in the Story will be in the next chapter. which will probably be an Omake just for you!**

**And now we move onto my review responses and thoughts.**

**As usual I wish to say my thoughts in Some Recent Reviews and Private Messages.**

Firstly i would like to bring to attention the Review made by **DemonAndAGun** Which follows as such

**"**Why are you even bothering with this story? It's called , not , your O.C have more screen time than Naruto himself does, plus the story lacks any kind of explanation of what's going on. This story so far is an epic failure, all it focus's on is your ridiculous O.C, if you want to pollute a story with O.C then write an entirely original story without using Naruto, and publish it on something other than , this website was created for fans to make their own stories based off of their favorite anime, books, cartoons, games, and movies, not for people to publish their piss poor O.C.**"**

**Now to these review i am mixed with laughter and dissapointment. Laughter because I find it pathetic that you have the guts to say this and Dissapointment as to why would you say something like this to a starting Writer? Sure if you have a problem with my OC's and other characters from other movies/anime/games Just say it normally in constructive critisizm! there is no harm in being nie through constructive critizism! Also Last time I checked this story is MY Story! If i choose to start off the Story with OC's and Have the plot of my story built from it, THEN bring in the Characters from Naruto ITS MY CHOICE! Heck I could have made a Story that In the Naruto World Everyone Blamed Zoidberg!**

**~Meanwhile in a Distant Alternative Universe Zoidberg crys out loud for no apparent reason~**

**And secondly I do belive this website IS for those who wish to Make stories of their own choosing! So tough luck mate, My Story is here to stay. You dont like it? dont read it simple as that!**

** .39:**** Thank you ^_^ glad to be of service!**

**DasChinButton:****Really? Thank you though i wish i could have Kishimoto read this and send me a request to make the Manga/Anime...**

**Tristam Shandy:**** lease let me remind your not only is this my story but it is an Alternate Universe. Hence forth what Evil Ideas and plots and twists i think about putting into the story i can :D And there is a Fate Awaiting Tsunade that will be revealed in this chapter, and possibly may be used again. And yes I am Aware of what Shishui's Sharingan abilities are and what can and cant be done. And as for Naruto's Sealing it will again be revealed in this chapter So stay put and read :D**

**Peter Kim:**** Hmmm might be a Posibility... though I havent really thought about doing with the Eastern Nations... **

**To everyone else who Approves and Likes my Story thank you ^^ I shall try and keep your interest still with my story**

**Anyways thats all i have time for, Lets move onto the main event**

**MY STORY!**

**~Disclaimer~**  
**I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto, Bleach, Disney and Hellsing universe or Other Anime/Manga/Game/Movie universes! (Named when they appear)**  
**I do However own my OC's!**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**"Demon/God/Summon"**

**~Naruto Uzumaki: Tales of the Western Empire~**

**~Chapter 4: Truths Revealed and The Past Confronted~**

**~Emperors Throne Room~**

Naruto looked down on the now Restrained Jiraiya. His Demon mask safely secured as he now awaited the Medic's to finish healing Jiraiya from his Sudden case of Testical torutre by his **Nee-Chan* **Yuuki.

'Even though he IS a Super pervet and women around the nation would praise **Nee-chan **for what she did... NO man deserves that type of torture' Naruto though as he unconciously tried to cupped his own 'Royal Jewels' over his Armour...

The two medics finished healing Jiraiya's 'Jewels' after a few minutes, Bowing and paying their respects to their Emperor and the Emperors Council members that had now formed around the room as they stood watch and proceeded to quickly retreating from the room.

The council members who were seated on a runnign table along the wall chatted softly among themselves as they waited for The Prisoner to awaken and be 'questioned' by their Emperor who was Sitting in his Simply constructed Maple Pine throne with his **Nee-chan **Yuuki and his **Oni-san* **Yami standing guard next to him... That and his personal FOX Unit hiding in the shadows throughout the room.

(**A/N** **In terms of how Narutos Throne room Looks, could i direct you to watch the Last Samurai and see the Room where they Meet the Emperor of japan for the First time. Think of that room slightly bigger. Enough to hold a 50+ people All you can eat banquet :D**)

Jiraiya on the otherhand was restrained to the floor of the throne room with suppression Seals on the floor and on his body, Jiraiyas arms were tied up on an Ox Yoke that was chained to the floor and had his hands gloved within iron gauntlets, preventing him from making any hand seals. These items were done at the request of Naruto's FOX unit.

After only 15 minutes Naruto clenched the arm rests of his chair as he watched Jiraiya Finally regain conciousness and the council members all stopped chatting and focused their attention.

"Urgh... my balls... Did i try peep on Tsunade again?" Jiraiya Mumbled as he tried to rub his face, only realizing he was unable to move his Arms. 'Well this is great' Jiraiya thought as he looked at the Ox Yoke restraining his arms "This could be bad..."

Naruto Coughed out loudly, gaining Jiraiya's attention 'Awwww crap...' Jiraiya thought as he looked up, seeing who he belived to be the Emperor Sitting on his throne. Decked out in a Suit of Samurai Armour and wearing a mask that resembled a Demon Snarling.

"Um Hello there" Jiraiya nervously spoke, waving his tied down hand from the Ox Yoke before taking on a More Serious tone" It is an Honour to Meet you your Highness, and I humbly thank you for giving me an Audience" Jiraiya bowed his head and Waited for the Emperor to respond.

'Well here we go...' Naruto thought before Breathing in and out he applying chakra to his throat and Mouth peace on his mask, allowing his voice to be Distorted.

"Jiraiya Of Konohagakure, one of the three Sannin and known Spymaster of the Eastern nation's... May I be Enlightened as to WHY you have tried to INFILTRATE MY EMPIRE!" The Emperor Said to Jiraiya, Yelling out the last part and Flaring his Killer Intent Directly towards him.

If Jiraiya was not secured to the Floor, Surrounded He would have retreated to the nearest corner and try to hide himself. "TELL ME JIRAIYA!" The Emperor Roared, now standing up and letting Jiraiya Watch to his Horror the Emperor's Chakra Flare Visibly reached the Ceiling.

'What Chakra... Its near Biju Levels' Jiraiya thoguht as he tied to Steel his nerves and spoke "Your Highness, for the past 8 years I have being trying to Find my Godson, who I belive has entered your land's and may be living under his name or an Alias Name... I just Wish to find him and bring him back home that is why I entered your empire... I just want my Godson back please"

Jiraiya looked up to the Emperor Hopeing deep down that the Emperor could help him and reunite with the Godson he neglected for so long and only when to step back into his life... ultimatly betray him in his time of need.

"And what Makes you think i Shall just Hand over a Citizen of my Empire to you?" The Emperor Spat back at Jiraiya, to his horror "I know of the one you are seeking and he Shall not be just Handed over to you because of your own guilty conscious!" The Emperor then Began to walk down towards Jiraiya and looked down on him.

"What I do know is that Uzumaki NAMIKAZE Naruto is now a Member of the Imperial Empire and Shall not be Handed over no matter what Man or Country demands"

Jiraiya looked at the emperor with utmost horror 'How did he Find out about his heratige?!" He panicked "How.. HOW Does he know that!?" Jiraiya pleaded

The Emperor turned around and walked back to his throne "Naruto-san found out the day his seal nearly broke and lost control of the Kyuubi no Kitsune he holds within him" Jiraiya Paled at this statement "BUT thanks to his Father when the seal was constructed, from what Naruto san has told me his father was able to make a failsafe within the seal which held a part of his Chakra... a Internal kagebunshin as Naruto san liked to put it." Sitting down on his throne the Emperor laid his head back against his throne.

"The Chakra of his Father was able to help Naruto regain his control and Rebuild the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki* **at the cost of sacrificing all his remaining Chakra." Looking back down at Jiraiya "SO tell me WHY should I return him back to not only you but to Konoha when you removed his ability to Summon? Are you going to finish the Job and Seal all his chakra off? And condem him to a fate where his very existance is nothing but a bane on everyones life untill the time is called for him to die so that the many can live?

Jiraiya was Flabbergasted 'Minato... you thought that far ahead?' shaking the thoughts out of his head, Jiraiya found the courage to yell "HOW DARE YOU! You have NO idea what i have being through!" Jiraiya began to try and stand up, strainign the Chains aso they creeked loudly "I was Shocked to do Anything at that Moment when i found out WHO I sealed and shocked that Tsunade was the one behind it all AT THE TIME!"

It was at that moment a White flash appeared infront of Jiraiya, and pain struck into Jiraiya's Gut "You have No idea what we had to go through to save him you bastard" Yami Growled as he removed his Fist from Jiraiya's gut and returned to his spot next to the Throne.

It was here that Jiraiya Finally noticed the two guards Standing with the Emperor "You... Your the one's who got Naruto out of the village twice" having a good look at the giant of a man infront of him and the kunoichi standing next to the throne Jiraiya Spoke with a growl in his voice

"Kurokawa Yami, The white haired Assassin, and the **Doku Tatsujin* **second child to the Kurokawa Clan in **Kusagakure*** renown for their Poison and secret **Kekki Genkai* **Which no other village knows of yet..." Yami growled loudly at this, Bareing his teeth and his hair spiking.

Jiraiya then Turning to look at Yuuki "Yuuki Mizuki Aya, The 3rd child and Princess of the Royal Shinobi family in **Yuki no Kuni* **and Soul holder of the clans **Kekki Genkai*** which i can only assume is that **Chi Seigyo no Genkai*** you used on me earlier... both S ranked and wanted by their Families for their abilities"

Yuuki glared at Jiraiya, She hated being refered to as princess and being reminded of her origins. Yami simply glared back at him "Be glad your not my Poison testing Gerbil" as he flicked his blade in and out of his wrist.

The Emperor waved his hand and in an Instant, **Izunama** and **FOX **jumped down and secured Jiraiya. "So tell me Then Jiraiya, What do I not know of Konoha besides them abusing Naruto and my two faithful Guard's Rescuing him?"

Jiraiya glared at the Emperor "Fine I'll need a chair or something to sit on... and if its not too much trouble can you release my arms please?"

The Emperor just waved his hand and Jiraiya found the Ok Yoke instantly removed "Fine, but you must sit on the floor"

Grumbling about nothing comfy to sit on Jiraiya Sat down "Okay where to start... I guess i should start at when your Guard's Gate crashed the sealing...

**(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU)**

**~Konohagakure Sealing room 10 years ago~**

"N-n-naruto" Jiraiya screamed in horror, Turning to Tsunade he finally saw the Smirk on her face "Tsunade what is the Meaning of this!?" he was suddenly meet with Tsunade's fist in his face, launching him across the room, his heel catching the scroll layed on the floor and pullign it along with him.

"That is **Godaime Hokage*** To you Jiraiya!" Tsunade sneared back "Now you will finish the Sealing of Naruto Under my orders" Tsunade then walked over and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "Oh?" Tsunade smiled evilly at the look of Naruto's face "Given up hope already? good! no one is going to save you" Turning to Danzo she Spoke.

"Under the Order of the **Godaime Hokage **I order you after we get the needed Genetic samples and Sterile Him, you shall put this Brat through yoru emotionless training and turn him into an obedient weapon" Pushing Naruto to the ground she then started to walk over to Jiraiya, who was slowly getting up.

'Finally I have my weapon' Danzo pleasently thought as he looked over the 'broken' form of naruto 'You shall help me become Hokage of this rotten Village and i shall bring it to even greater Prestige' Smirking he tapped his finger against his cane 'Things are pleasently going the way i want... I wonder why Tsunade **Hime* **is acting like this... Oh well the sooner i can have the Kyuubi brat under my power the Sooner i can take Konoha for myself'

Jiraiya pulled himself out of the wall and spat out a tooth from his mouth. Looking up he saw Tsunade approching him with a grin "Tsunade whats gotten into you?" Jiraiya groaned as he grabbed the scroll around his foot. "Why are you treating Naruto like this?" with the scroll rolled back up he slowly stood up Seeing Tsunade glare at him.

"It is not your concern to Question your leader now you will finish sealing off his Chakra Jiraiya" Tsunade Cracked her Knuckles in a clear threat to Jiraiya.

"DO you have any Idea what would happen if i did" Jiraiya Pleaded in anger "If I set his Chakra System to reverse on itself, It will reverse the Kyuubi's chakra on itself and the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki **could break and release the Kyuubi!" Tsunade snorted and waved her pigtail back over her shoulder.

"I dont care Jiraiya, you will do as I say and make sure the seal doesnt break. IF it does you can Seal a newborn baby with the Kyuubi" Turnign around she began to walk away.

Jiraiya was stunned and stood on the spot paralized. 'Your not Tsunade... no way Tsunade would treat Naruto like this' he thought as he clenched the scroll in his hand.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto and pulled his hair so he would look her eye to eye "And dont forget Brat! I want my Grandfathers pendant back! So you better tell me where it is!"

Naruto choose to do nothing but look right back at her with his cold dead blue eyes. Tsunade snorted again and threw Him onto the Floor.

"Tsunade-sama, you shouldnt treat him so roughly. If he passes away then the Kyuubi could be released and kill us all" Koharu warned Tsunade, to which she only glared back at her.

It was here they Finally noticed the ground beginning to shake and a Terrifying Roar Seemed to Echo through the room.

"What on Earth!?" Homura Yelled out before the ceiling was smashed in and Light flooded the Room.

"NARUTO!" Yuuki screamed out, Standing Next to Yami on his Personal Summon.

"KONG SMASH THE BUILDING!" Yami Yelled out as he jumped down and made a Bee line for the prone figure of Naruto.

Kong Roared and Slapped his chest as he began to smash the remaning of the Building as Yuuki began to launch **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu* **At random to the people in the room and covering Yami's advancement to Naruto.

Danzo's one eye widen "Thats The Legendary **Yama no saru* **Summon!" the other Elders paled "I thought Konoha Held the Only True **Saru** contract!" Homura yelled out as he, along with Koharu and Danzo made their way to the Exit. 'Netherless once the Intruders are defeated we will take their Contracts to Strengthen Konoha' Danzo thought as he retreated to alert his **NE*** Unit.

Tsunade was Furious "HOW DID YOU GET IN MY VILLAGE AGAIN" She screamed as she smashed her way through a **Suiryūdan **and charged at Yami who in the confusion of the crumbling building and Yuuki's Jutsu's had finally managed to reach Naruto. Yami smirked as he let his hair coil around Naruto as he gave the Hokage a Creepy Smile "Simple, I let Kong Knock on the Front gate**"**

Tsunade screamed as she launched a Chakra charged Super Punch at the white haired intruder "DIE!" She screamed

Tsunade could only to watch in horror as the world went into slow motion as Yami made the slightest move to his side, completely dodging her fist. "Gotta be quicker then that **Obachan*** Yami tease as he spun around jumping away and quickly began to running up the wall and onto Kong's Arm "KONG LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"

Kong replied with an Alrighty Roar, swiping his massive paw he sent Tsunade into the opposite wall, turning around Kong began to run through the Village, towards the Front gate that he 'knocked' open.

The Village was in a state of panic as Kong began to run through the Village, Various Konoha Shinobi were casting what jutsu's they could, only to see nothing seemed to affect the Summon at all. Letting out a Bellowing Roar Kong Charged down the Main Street "Nearly there hang on!" Yami tried to yell Over Kong as he charged down the main street towards the gate.

Kakashi Suddenly charged from an alleyway "**RAIKIRI**!" he yelled as he managed to thrust his Jutsu into Kongs left thigh. "GIVE BACK NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped up onto Kongs back and charged up.

**"BLASTED HUMAN" **Kong roared as he hopped on his right leg "**Next hit will cause me to Return Yami!" **Kong roared as he started to continue to the gate a bit slower.

"Yami started to flip through seals "**Ninpou: Kanashibari Dokugiri No Jutsu**" Breathing in Yami Exhales a Large Cloud of Light Purple Mist engulfing Kakashi, catching him by suprise "SHIT" Kakashi tried to quickly **Kawarimi** away but inhaled a small amount of the poison as he replaced himself with a trashcan.

"Oh kami" Kakashi groaned as he slumped against a wall. 'What is this poison?' Kakashi thought to himself as he tried to regain control of his body.

Panting Yami clings to Kongs neck "KONG ~pants~ we gotta get out ~pants heavily ~ of here ~pants~ IM running low" Kong replied with a Growl and began to charge at the now broken open gate.

Yuuki looked back at the now crowded street of Shinobi lightly growling she pulls out a storage seal and witha chakra covered foot, slams her foot down on it as she releases her jutsu **"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha no jutsu" **releasing the Water sealed in the scroll and blasting the wave of water down the street.

"That should keep them off us for a moment" She yelled as wrapped her arms around Yamis Hair, Holding onto Naruto's Hidden body and around Yami's arm.

Kong slowed down as he Slowly moved over the Broken gates minding his left leg when all 3 of them heard **"Mokuton: Mokusei Kase No Jutsu!" **Kong Roared in pain as wooden beams wrapped around Kongs Injured leg

"Release your captive and surrender yourselves or you will all be Executed" A Voice commanded. Kong turned and looked down to see emerging from the ground an ANBU with a Cat like mask one hand seemed to be embeded in a beam of wood while the other held onto his sheathed **chokutō**

Kong Roared **"YOU DARE TRY AND RESTRAIN ME? YOU SHALL TASTE MY FURY" **lifting his very muscular arms high in the air and began to Channel a VERY large amount of Chakra into them **"Doton: Kōzō Kudaku no jutsu!" **And Slammed his arms into the ground. **  
**

A Few seconds later a massive Earthquake rocked throughout Konoha Causing many of the damaged buildings from Kongs charge and Yuuki's **Bakusui Shōha no jutsu** and more shockingly to those who watched. The 4 Kage heads on the cliff all fractured. during the Earthquake the Cat faced ANBU was unable to maintain his control of the Jutsu and keep his balance as the Summon proceeded to break the wooden binds and run off away from Konoha

And through out all this Jiraiya Sat ontop of the Kage cliff... Unable to comprehend what has happened in Konoha

**(Flashback no Jutsu KAI!)**

The Concil members and the Emperor watched in silence as Jiraiya told the story, Yuuki and Yami however were unimpressed

"SO this tells how Tsunade is such a Bitch hey?" Yuuki said unimpressed

"Now now Yuuki-sama" a Elderly Civillian spoke up "There may be a reason as to why Jiraiya-sama is telling us this story"

Jiraiya Nodded in acknowledgment "Yes it was after I was reversed Summoned to **_Myōbokuzan_** and had to explain what happened to **Ōgama Sennin **and the **Korō Gama's **that we decidedto dig a bit deeper into what Tsunade was doing.. and through my Spy network i discovered the cause and confront Tsunade in **Sennin Mōdo**...**"**

**(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU AGAIN!)**

**~Konoha Council room 2 days after naruto's 'Kidnapping'~  
**

Tsunade was Raging in the Council chamber, no one dared to interupt her as she ranted on and had smashed the Desk Infront of her

"HOW WAS IT THAT TWO *BLEEP*ING OUTSIDERS WERE ABLE TO INFILTRATE KONOHA NOT ONCE BUT TWICE IN A FEW DAYS!? WHAT DO I PAY YOU *BLEEP*ING SHINOBI AND KUNOICHI WHO ARE ON GATE AND GUARD DUTY?! TELL ME COME ON!?"

The Council was amazed at the Aggressiveness of the Hokage... that and the Bleeping that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Hokage-sama" Koharu cautiously spoke "You need not worry too much, out most skilled **Oinin Butai **are tracking them down as we speak" taking a drink from the glass infront her "What we should be asking is How we are going to keep this quiet from not only foreign powers but from Our own **daimyō** as well"

Tsunade gave Koharu a Dark look but snorted in agreement "If worst comes to worst we shall have the Yamanaka Clan Fix his memory to our benefit"

The Shinobi side of the council gasped in horror Rising from his seat Shikaku spoke "Hokage-sama, I think i speak on behalf of everyone here by saying... Are you out of your mind?!" Yelling out the last part as he slammed his hands on the table "What you even suggested is treason!"

Tsunade just snorted "IS that right Nara-san?" Tsuande spoke in a very dark tone.

Before anyone could answer or intervine Jiraiya **Shunshin **into the room with The **Korō Gama's **Maa and Paa on his Shoulder's.

"Jiraiya what is the..." Was all Homura could say before Jiraiya Flooded the room with his Killer Intent and Natural Chakra. The Civillians retreated to the far wall in sheer terror while the Shinobi councilmen stood up from their chairs and stepepd back.

"JIRAIYA STAND THE *BLEEP* DOWN! AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Tsunade Screamed as she lunged at Jiraiya. Only to be found in a Throat tight grip.

"You are not Tsuande" Jiraiya Spoke/croaked as he began to form a **Rasengan** in his opposite hand "You somehow have taken control of her and i will free her by my hand. Bringing his hand just infront of her face, the **Rasengan **blowing her hair away from her horror filled face.

"Goodbye Tsunade Hime" Jiraiya softly spoke as he brought his hand back ready to slam it into her face, with all the Council members and elders watchign in horror.

"FINE THEN ILL TAKE YOUR BODY!" Tsunade screeched. Opening her mouth a blood covered Transparent Black Snake like creature emerged and lunged at Jiraiya. Only to be Stopped by Paa's Tounge

"I got it Jiriaya Chan" Paa croaked as he tightened his tounge around with Maa joining in and wrapping her tounge around the creature.

"SHIZUNE GET IN HERE NOW!" Jiraiya yelled as he hurried over to the fallen form of Tsunade.

"oh kami sama im sorry" Tsunade muttered, blood seeping from her mout before she passed out.

(Flashback no Jutsu Ended)

The whole Chamber Was silent as Jiraiya spoke.

"It was discovered through my spy Network Orochimaru had being experimenting on a Parasitic worm and Snakes, somehow embeding a Chakra we have never experienced before." Popping his back he continued "The Parasitic Snake was belived to be snuck into Konoha through Tsunade's favourite Sake dealer. Once she had a drink this Parasite grew inside Tsunade untill it was able to somehow attach itself to Her Spine and was able to control her to a degree"

Jiraiya looked up at the Emperor who had now crushed the arm rests in his hands "I do have an autopsy scroll with me if you want ot see the report yoruself" Jiraiya proceeded to remove a Scroll and present it to which a FOX member quickly took it and handed it to The Emperor.

The Emperor looked at the scroll in hand for a moment everyone was silent. "We shall continue this trial tomorrow" and with that he stood up and walked out of the room.

"It Seems the Emperor has moved to his private study to now make sense of what you have told us Jiraiya sama" The Civillian Council member spoke "In the Meantime im afraid you will have to remain in custody with FOX untill the Emperor calls for you again"

Jiraiya Nodded sadly but still asked "Can I see naruto Please?"

It was FOX who spoke "Only if the Emperor allows it" and with that Fox **Shunshin'ed **Jiraiya away to the Imperial Palace's Dungeon.

After the council members had left the Throne room and Yuuki and Yami were the only ones left, they Sealed the room up and made their way over to Naruto's Private study. Upon entering they found him slumped over his Desk His mask and **Kabuto **dropped on the floor carelessly reading the scroll given to him by Jiraiya

"Hey Chibi, Everything okay? Yami asked as he placed his hand on Naruto's Shoulder.

Naruto turned and looked at both of his Older sibling, tears Running down his face and choked out "I dont know what to do guys"

AND THATS IT FOLKS!

Sorry its not so Actionpacked and Fun filled! i shall try update asap!

**Doton: Kōzō Kudaku no jutsu - Earth release: Tectonic smash**

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu - Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique **

******Ninpou: Kanashibari Dokugiri No Jutsu - Ninja technique: temporary Paralying Poison Mist**

**********Suiton: Bakusui Shōha no jutsu - **Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave 

**********chokutō** - Straight sword  


**Saru - Monkey**

**Yama no saru - Mountian Ape**

**Hakke no Fūin Shiki - Eight Triagram Seal**

**Kekki Genkai - Bloodline limit**

**Yuki no Kuni - Land of Snow**

**Chi Seigyo no Genkai - Blood control Limit**

**Doku Tatsujin - Posion Master**

**Hime - Princess**

**Godaime Hokage - the Fifth Fire Shadow**

**Hokage - Fireshadow (leader of Konohagakure)**

**_Myōbokuzan_ - Mount _Myōboku_  
**

**Ōgama Sennin - Great Toad Sage**

**Sennin Mōdo - Sage Mode  
**

******Korō Gama - Elder Toad  
**

**********Oinin Butai** - Hunter Ninja's  


******daimyō - Feudal lord  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note!**

HELLO MY READERS! Firstly i would like to apologize for such a long delay in my story! I have being under quite alot of stress lately from Trying to find a job, Government Issues and more therapy for my shoulder. But i have being working hard and making Notes on my Iphone for my story and im Glad to say it is now! :D

Now as i have said before, I am not the best writer and sure there may be some Grammar mistakes i might miss but still enjoy the story i have typed for you all to enjoy ^^

And please if you do not like the story at all, please see that red X button on the top right corner of the screen? See it? Good, if ya dont like it CLICK IT and begone :D

Now for those who have being waiting...

Everybody Dance! CELEBRATE! ITS STORY TIME :D

AND AS ALWAYS WITH EACH STORY!

**~Disclaimer~**  
**I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto, Bleach, Disney and Hellsing universe or Other Anime/Manga/Game/Movie universes! (Named when they appear)**  
**I do However own my OC's!**

**SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

Chapter 5

**The Empire Shows Its might to the East**

**~Imperial Palace's Dungeons~**

Jiraiya was brought and personally 'guided' by his two FOX guards down to the Palace's Dungeon where after a few minutes of 'Assisted' walking they finally reached his Cell.

Waiting by the cell door was two royal guards, and the moment Jiraiya was in front of the doors a Guard slapped a Tag onto his chest. Jiraiya could only watch as the tag's Ink began to spread across his Clothes before sinking in and sealing itself onto his body. He was informed that dinner would be served in a couple hours before the guards locked up left him alone to his own thoughts.

Jiraiya was not happy as he began looking around his prison cell. Jiraiya noted the plain Bed, chair, table which were all bolted and sealed to the floor. The basic bathroom necessities were present... though there would be no privacy as he suspected. He sat down on the chair and summarised that this type of cell would be used for those deemed important but not VIP important. Leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk, he brought his hands up to support his face and began to reflect on his 'plan'

He had hoped that he could sneak into the empire just like he did in the other Hidden villages, retrieve his lost godson and bring him back home to not only make up for the time he should have being there for him and to also let him resign the Toad Contract but to also show the rest of the shinobi world and their former Allies that they brought him back home and hoped to get some of their former allies back on their side.

But that didn't happen, in fact everything went to shit the moment he stepped into the village and 'felt' the security seal on the main entrance go off and he had to make a break for it before the guards could find him.

But now he was looking at the situation he was left in now. Not only was he, the Great Sannin discovered and caught alive! But now had all his chakra sealed up and was being held prisoner in a foreign country which he entered illegally, such actions could result in an act of war... a war he knew Konoha would never win.

Jiraiya slowly began to nod off to sleep resting against his arms on the desk, remembered how the most powerful Hidden Village was turned into the weakest in a matter of months...

**~Jiraiya's Mindscape Flashback~**

When the information of what transpired in Konoha hit the other Elemental nations, from travelling traders and from reports from their own spies within.

That Tsunade had openly punished and demeaned a still recovering Shinobi in public. The Civilian council openly praised the Hokage in her punishing actions to said shinobi but also removed the **Thirds Law*** and revealed that not only was he in fact the **Jinchuriki* **Of the **Kyuubi no Kitsune***, but also let 'slip' of the fate the loyal shinobi once he was recovered from both his wounds and his Kidnappers.

Furthermore were the actions again of the Last "Loyal" Uchiha, The civilian council let it be known that the Cursed Seal on Sasuke left by The Traitor Sannin Orochimaru 'Brainwashed' him and caused him to defect, and claimed that he broke free of the brainwashing and tried to return back to Konoha only to be stopped by the Evil 'Demon Child' and beaten to an Inch of his life. Though the Medical files of Uchiha Sasuke were 'edited' by the civilian council to show all the injuries sustained by the demon child, no report be it mission or medical was shown of the entire recovery team and specifically ALL of Uzumaki Naruto's Medical report for the mission was mysteriously 'lost' in a fire accident in the archives.

The outcry of the nations was Immediate, as each major nation made their own decree on the now 'missing shinobi' and the very valuable missing Jinchuriki.

The **Yondaime** **Raikage* A **openly stated to his own forces that should the two kidnappers known only at the time as Yami and Yuuki and the Jinchuriki Naruto be seen by any of his Shinobi forces they were to grant all three Immediate Political and Shinobi Protection and permission to enter **Kaminari no Kuni* **and be granted asylum with the option to join their Village **Kumogakure* **and to give Naruto Assistance in training with his Bijuu**. **Even as going as far as secretly allowing his own Jinchuriki **Yugito Nii** and the Raikage's own adopted brother** Killer B* **out on search parties.

*Though it should be Noted that after 3 search party attempts that Killer B was given a Iron claw to the Head and a full thrashing followed by a Lariat by his older adopted Brother **A** as he snuck off during one search to attend a rap concert in a neighbouring town and was hence forth never allowed to leave the village again.

**Iwagakure **Simply chose to hunt them down and collect the bounty from them, as a very large bounty had being offered on Uzumaki Naruto being captured alive by an anonymous client. Though when the two Iwa Jinchuriki living in seclusion **Roshi** and **Han **were informed they took off on their own to try find a wayward 'Brother' and looked throughout the **Tsuchii no kuni **and have since not being seen or heard of...

**Kirigakure **also took the same approach as **Kumogakure **and offered asylum to the three should they ever need assistance or sanctuary. Though with the current 'mess' of things in their own village by the previous actions of the Controlled **Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, **and the loss of the **San-bi **in a failed attempt by the remaining loyal forces of **Yagura** by sealing the **San-bi **intocaptured Konoha Kunoichi **Rin** and having her lose control in her home village but being unable to prevent her from killing herself by her team mate Kakashi when an opportunity presented itself. Their second **Jinchuriki** **Utakatia **is still considered **MIA** in **Mizu no Kuni . **

The new Godaime Mizukage **Terumi** **Mei **took the reconstruction and unification of her village and surrounding areas including the search for their own Missing Jinchuriki and locating the site of the San-bi's resurrection as a more pressing concern then looking for 3 Missing **Shinobi's **for the time being.

**Sunagakure **was a different matter altogether... **Sabaku no Gaara** The **Jinchuriki** of the **Ichibi** **Shukaku **who had learnt of what happened to his very first friend upon arriving back to his village after assisting in the recovery of Uchiha Sasuke simply walked out of the Kazekage building and into the desert. That night the whole village awoke to the Enraged Scream/roaring of not only the **Ichibi Shukaku** but of also Gaara.

**Konoha **had the 'Unfortunate' news told to them that Garra was going to be the **Godaime Kazekage** and sure enough when he was deemed old enough and had the support of the village he became the **Godaime Kazekage **and his first act as Kazekage was to Abolish the Alliance treaty between them and only left a Non aggressive treaty stating that while they were seen as 'Friendlies' Suna would do nothing in aiding or defending Konoha in any matter.

Konoha's civilian council secretly sent spokesman after spokesman trying to gain favour of the populous of **Suna **to denounce their Demon Kage and to install a more respectable Kage, though every month a "special" parcel came from Suna to the civilian council... that was the size of a matchbox.

Even worse though when Konoha released the information to each major hidden village that their Hokage was under the influence of a Foreign 'entity' Suna refused to answer any attempts of re-negotiating of their treaty.

The Minor villages and lands such as **Takigakure, Yuki/Haru no Kuni, Cha no Kuni, Tori no Kuni and specifically Nami no Kuni **were extremely... 'Displeased' with how Naruto was treated and subsequently choose to not renew their Treaties and in some cases were forbidden to even enter their lands under the threat of death as Daimyo **Kazahana Koyuki** had issued, along with the finding and protection of Uzumaki Naruto and his 'Saviours'.

What could be noted is that upon **Takigakure** hearing the news of the occurrences in Konoha. Their own Jinchuriki Fuuwho had the** Nana-Bi **disappeared a few months later. Only a few in the village missed her and tried to attempt a search and rescue

The Merchant and Banking Guilds throughout the civilian and Shinobi nation had Blacklisted Konoha as chose to either direct their own wares and businesses opportunities offers to other lands at a cheaper price, refuse products/services from Konoha Or choosing to continue to deal with Konoha at double to triple the rate.

This caused not only Konoha's Economy to drop very fast but also alerted the **Hi no Kuni Daimyo **as he lost not only economically but also lost his Political standing with the Other Daimyo.

Something that he made quite clear on his visit to **Konohagakure no Sato.**

**~Flash Back three month after Naruto's 'Kidnapping"~**

The entire village council... Shinobi, Civilian, Elder and a still recovering Tsunade with Shizune faithfully at her side, along with Jiraiya and a Neko Masked ANBU were all sitting silently as the Daimyo looked over each member, his fan covering his face as his Samurai Guard's surrounded the table and each one of them had a hand on their Katana sheaths as the **Shugonin Jūnishi* **Stood at the readyclose to their Daimyo.

"SO can anyone tell me why I have Not only lost my Standing with the other Daimyo but lost over 60 Percent of Revenue to **Hi no Kuni!?" **The Daimyocalmly but furiously ask he looked over everyone. But before Tsunade or the Elders could speak, a female civilian council member stood up and beat them to it.

"Daimyo-Sama, the only person at Fault here is the Demon Child Uzumaki Naruto" All the Shinobi in the room turned their gaze to her and though they couldn't emit their **K.I*** to her for fear of retaliation against the Daimyo's Guards, the look in their eyes said all they needed to say.

"The demon child has gone and brainwashed them all with deceit and lie's about our proud and wonderful Village and Nation" Brushing her Pink hair from her *CoughBILLBOARDcough* brow she gave the Daimyo a Sweet smile "The only way we can recover from this is to find and kill the demon child. Then all he has done will simply wash away and we shall be seen as a wonderful loving place again"

The civilian side of the council broke into applause while everyone else in the room remained silent. It was a Tense minute while everyone watched the Daimyos face go from a healthy colour to a rage filled red "You FUCKING STUPID SOW!" he roared at the stunned council member's causing said standing member to fall onto her chair "Uzumaki Naruto had nothing to do with it and you know it!" Stomping over to the now seated and shaking council woman he slammed his hands down onto the table "I have done a VERY thorough investigation with my OWN **Shugonin Jūnishi* **and the results were very... VERY UNSATISAFCTORY HARUNO SAYURI!" The Daimyo's face now blood red as his vein's started to show and truly Intimidated Sayuri

"Daimyo Sama" Tsunade said weakly, Shizune at her side helping her Stand and gently healing her with the **Shōsen Justu* **"Any and all fault should fall onto me" Pushing Shizune aside she tried to Bow before him, having to rest her hands against the table to do so "If I had only being more careful..."

"Senju Tsunade-Hime... You have no right to apologize for all the actions that have taken place" waving his hand to let Tsunade sit down and to let Shizune return to healing Tsunade. "Your unfortunate incident with that... snake thing certainly did cause a lot of problems but I cannot blame you for the action that has being taken. Though the reports on the civilian council speak for itself" Waving his hand a Member of the **Shugonin Jūnishi **passed out several folders to the Shinobi council and elders.

The sounds of sharp inhales and gasps rang through the Shinobi side as the majority of Civilian council began to sweat.

"Everything that they have done have caused untold damage to not only Konoha but to Hi no Kuni as well for years to come!" Inoichi spoke out, looking up at the council as he slammed down the report he had read. About how the civilian council was raiding and seizing complete warehouses full of goods and re-selling it through their own trusted 'Stores" while siphoning off a good cut of the profits to several hidden accounts while some of the money just simply disappeared.

Hiashi Hyuuga Then spoke "Changes in the Education system for Shinobi Training to allow more Civilian families easier access to the ranks by reducing the requirements needed to join... encouraging more emphasis on the Uchiha clan and only Minor details on the clans and the Abolishment of all topics and information on the Cousin clan of the Senju's The Uzumaki Clan this is a Blatant Insult to not only all the clans of the Village but to the Uzumaki clan WHO HELPED Found out Village and made the Ultimate Sacrifice during the Third Shinobi war!" as he had his Byakugan activated and was just staring right at the civilian council.

Danzo was swearing his head off at the civilian council in his head 'Damn them stupid fools... now not only have they possibly shown evidence of my ROOT program but they have caused them now to not only look into my and the Elders attempts to make the Uzumaki clan disappear as they should have but they have also lost MY weapon... how can I take this to my advantage' He thought of Using Shisu's Sharingan to his advantage but the stupid old fools sudden change from anger to calm would raise questions

But before Danzo could speak Shikaku stood up and beat him to it. "Not only that Hiashi... It looks like lowering the academy standards was also done so that more civilian families that has closer ties to important sections of the Village or those close to the council members who offered Shares and possible business opportunity exclusive to them only" Tossing the files to the floor "And the worst is not only trying to force the Shinobi Banks to surrender the account's of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina but also Employing any and all available Seal breakers in secret to try access the Namikaze Compound!?" he screamed

If Danzo was pissed, he was furiously pissed off now 'they left a PAPER TAIL?!' he roared in his head as he gave the civilian side of the council a death glare. 'I have being trying to get inside that compound and claim all the Yondaime's Jutsu's and they may have now blown it!' he thought bitterly

The Room suddenly went deal silent as Jiraiya started to laugh out loud and gain everyone's attention.

"Seriously? You tried to hire any seal master to break my Students Seals? How stupid can you be?" Laughing he moved closer to the table and laid the folder he was reading onto the Desk and gave the entire room a serious glare.

"You do know the seal's are blood locked and any attempt to break them will cause the entire sealed perimeter to collapse on itself and cease to exist! And Further More how dare you try and access their bank accounts! They have being set up for a reason. And to be left out of your greedy hands" with that

It was then that Haruno Sayuri gained enough courage to speak again "WE have to get access to them! Our Beloved Yondaime Hokage left all his finance's behind when he saved us from the Kyuubi! With those funds we could expand and grow this village to a greater level of prestige!"

Danzo was only thinking how the Finances of the late Yondaime could be used to expand and empower his own ROOT... while the Pink haired Howler Monkey kept screaming.

"And That Horrible Monster of a Kunoichi Uzumaki Kushina was rumoured to be the Heir of **Uzushio-Gakure***! And has had the entire village's fund's to herself! But because of the Stupid Shinobi Bank's Both accounts that now sits unused and untouched collecting Interest from the banks and the investments throughout not only Konoha but throughout **Hi no Kuni **they made together!"

Jiraiya thought to himself as she ranted and raved 'Is she really that stupid to not be able to connect the dots and see that Both Minato and Kushina were doing all the Investments together? Let alone they were dating each other... Must be a fan girl thing...'

**~MEANWHILE AT THE KONOHA HOSPITAL~**

Sakura who was fawning over the currently unconscious Sasuke Sneezed

"Oh Sasuke-Kun must be dreaming about me" She squealed to herself as she watched said person sleep

**~BACK TO THE COUNCIL ROOM~**

It was then the representative for both the Shinobi and civilian banks, who had travelled from with the Daimyo stood up "As it has being said to you many times council member, the account's of the deceased Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina are to be sealed until their heir comes to claim them" Haruno Sayuri went to scream in objection but a loud cough from the Daimyo silenced her instantly.

"If the accounts in question have not being claimed in the span of 30 years, then the funds inside them will be transferred to the Hokage's village trust fund where the leader will decide where the funding will go as stipulated in our terms and conditions upon signing the contract to open an account in this land" Sitting back down and Ignoring the death glare from Haruno Sayuri.

The room went deal silent for a moment until Danzo spoke "So the compound, the treasured items and finance's of our beloved Yondaime Hokage are lost forever?" Jiraiya gave the old war hawk a steady glare "Oh no, they aren't lost they are simply sealed away until the day that the Yondaime's Son should return. But thanks to you idiots I doubt..."

"Jiraiya!" The two Elders Koharu and Homaru screamed out together "That is a triple S rank secret and NO ONE MUST KNOW!" This intrigued everyone's interest, Especially Danzo and the Daimyo

"OH So young Minato-sama and Kushina-chan did have a Child?" the Daimyo asked hopeful as he was informed the dreaded night that He and his pregnant wife had died the night of the Kyuubi's attack.

The Entire council room was shocked into silence, even the Howling *cough pink monkey cough* Haruno Sayuri... but that pleasure was only short lived "He choose another woman over me?!" she screamed and now was trying to plan how to get her daughter to fawn all over his legacy 'I will get the life I deserve!'

Jiraiya looked directly at the Daimyo, showing the lonely sadly in his eyes only to him "Yes Sire, and it's my unfortunate responsibility that thanks to them" Pointing to the civilian council and ignoring the Pleas and demands of Koharu and Homaru "That Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto is now no longer in this village"

And what seemed to be for a second time, the entire council room was silenced. Haruno Sayuri was doing a wonderful Impression of a Goldfish out of water opening and closing her mouth.

"This is Impossible!" a rather fat civilian called out "IF we know Yondaime-Sama had left a child we would have made sure that everything the child wanted Was given to him!"

Finally a new voice rang out through the room, Aburame Shibi who for the first time in the knowledge of the current council members stood up and spoke...

"Just like the logical choice you have done with Uchiha Sasuke?" realization hit in instantly for the Shinobi and took a bit longer for the Civilian council to not understand so Aburame Shibi explained.

"IF young Uzumaki-san had in fact being told of his heritage and addressed as Namikaze-sama" raising his finger at the civilian side "Logic would dictate that you all would have done anything within your power to not only win favour with him but to try and ensure that your own personal goals were meet before his own. And highly likely to arrange Marriage contracts with Civilian women to ensure you could hold onto his power and wealth"

The civilian council side snorted in disagreement but for all the women and male members who had daughters were now trying to figure out how to convince their children or themselves to seduce and rob Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto of everything that he was to receive.

Turning his finger to the 3 Elders "You three would have acted the same way as you have to young Uchiha-san... need I say anything more logical?" to which the two elders Koharu and Homaru turned their heads in shame for such blatant dishonour they felt from treating their Hero's child...

Danzo kept a neutral face and was only thinking how to acquire Konoha's weapon and with the power of Both Uzumaki Kushina's Fuinjutsu Knowledge and the Yondaime's Personal technique the Hiraishin no Jutsu to empower his ROOT forces and take control of not only Konoha but the rest of the Shinobi villages Under his rule forever.

Shibi then turned to the Shinobi council "And logic would dictate that though your clan and my own clan would have done everything in our powers to protect and nurture young Naruto as he grew, and our clan councils would all try find a way to be in Uzumaki-san's good favour, and as the civilian council would have logically thought of to approached Uzumaki-san's legal guardians or Uzumaki-san directly himself as he got older to offer marriage contracts"

But to everyone's horror he turned his finger to the Daimyo "And Logic would see that you would have tried to stripped Young Uzumaki-san of all his political power or found a way to incorporate them into your own... being the last known Uzumaki alive and hence would have inherited not only his father's status but also his mothers political status... Logic dictates this quite clearly and for my dear friend to decree what he did on the day he died was to ensure Young Uzumaki-san would grow up as a normal boy... but we can see how illogically the civilian council thought and acted"

Everyone in the room was dead silent... and Inuzuka Tsume could have sworn she heard a mouse fart with her enhanced hearing. The shinobi council bar the Aburame Clan, the Hyuuga Clan and the Kurama clan all bowed their heads in disrespect, where Tsume hit the desk with her fist also. The civilian council and the Elders were trying to speak but while some tried to, others had bowed their own heads in shame.

The Daimyo was horrified at the 'Logical' conclusion that the Aburame put against him should the orphaned child's status be known and wanted to refute him... But knew that it was true and chose to remain silent

After Aburame Shibi had sat down the room enjoying its rare and few moments of peaceful quietness for the third time... before Inuzuka Tsume got up and began punching the wall while crying her eyes out and blabbering an apology to someone, though no one could catch the name as it was too illegible under the crying and yelling. To which Shizune made a Shadow clone and a hidden purpled hair ANBU appeared to calm down the distraught woman

Then the reaction Shibi had being expecting came, logically he told his hive to block his ears so he could block out most of the noise out before he sat down.

After a couple hour's of long arguments, mainly a small section of the civilian council claiming 'Innocence' to the fact that they had deliberately sabotaged and abused the son of the greatest hero of their village while the majority claim that it was a joke and that Naruto was nothing but a demon.

Surprisingly the Shinobi side was begging to send out all available clan members to aid in the search of Naruto, to find and return him so that they may try to regain their honour again for failing the fallen Yondaime Hokage.

It was the Daimyo who stood up and slammed his hand onto the table "Konoha will suffer greatly for this travesty!" and with that turned around and left with his guard's and other dignitaries.

Tsunade who had being silent mostly due to her recovering injury spoke "Everything that has happened in this council room will be regarded as a triple S rank secret. Should ANYONE reveals what happened in here to anyone outside... There will be no trial... no court case... nothing... I will simply have you killed where you stand... Status be fucked" And with that she got up and walked away.

Slowly one by one the council members left and returned to their homes or clans. Some to inform them the importance of finding and returning Uzumaki Naruto back home to Konoha, where other civilian members got together and tried to plan how to force the demon child to remain in Konoha long enough so that they may have enough time to raid the Yondaime and his wife's wealth and power, and to ensure that the demon brat's legacy runs solely through their family only.

It was until Tsunade returned to the Hokage private living quarters in the Hokage tower with Shizune that she dropped to the Bed and broke down crying. Shizune too had tears running down her face as she tried to keep up with healing Tsunade.

While Jiraiya Stood outside the door of said room his own tears running down his cheeks as he swore on his life 'I will find you and bring you home Naruto..."

**~Flashback Ends~**

Jiraiya was brought back to reality as the guard banged against the prisons door bars and pushed forward a tray of food onto the shelf on the door "Eat it before it gets cold and please keep any noise to a minimum" before walking away.

Jiraiya cautiously approached and took the food and slowly began to eat it, tasting for any poisons or any drugs in it... Once he was sure that it was safe he consumed it all, smirking after he ate he let out a loud Belch to annoy the guards before proceeding to go to bed and 'sleep'

**~Later that night~**

Jiraiya was standing up looking into the mirror and what light that was being shined from the weak light bulb as he tried to inspect the seal on his chest that wrapped around his body.

"Blasted seal" Jiraiya complained as he tried to access his chakra but could feel the seal instantly drain Jiraiya of it and give a burning sensation through his chest. Deciding he had enough information about its design and structure he returned to the chair and desk and with the paper and pencil provided he began to draw a rough sketch of what he could see of the seal.

'It's defiantly an Uzumaki design... But it is of a different construct... but how did they get it?" Jiraiya pondered as he slowly traced the pencil over the spiral he had drawn on the paper... Standing up and moving to the cell's edge and slightly peaking his head out he found the guards down the end playing a card game.

"Perfect" Jiraiya Smirked as he moved to the back corner of his cell "Well here goes nothing" Gulping and forming the ram symbol, Jiraiya poked his fingers into his mouth and pushed against "kai" he muttered as he could feel the Seal in the back of his mouth release a small amount of chakra, Just enough for the seal in his throat to activate before the main seal sucked it away

'Here it Urgh...' was all Jiraiya thought before be 'Vomited' up a Small toad in a Black Cloak. Before the Toad could even make a sound Jiraiya already had his hand around the toad's mouth

"I'm sorry Fukasaku-sama but I need you to listen and notice the area we are in" to which the small toad nodded as Jiraiya let go of his mouth.

"Jiraiya-chan" Fukasaku whispered "It seems to me that you were captured no?" to which Jiraiya could only shamefully nod "I see" the toad pondered as he hopped down from the table onto the floor "Well guess I'll have to save the day once again... This time I hope it's not from a horde of angry women... or for that matter a village full of women you have angered" Fukasaku croaked as quietly and as humorously as he could.

"I assure you that it is not the case" Jiraiya spoke softly, he slowly looked around to ensure he was still alone "Though I am a bit of a Pickle" Pointing to his chest so Fukasaku "My entire Chakra network has being sealed off and I don't have a clue how to unseal it nor how to combat it"

Fukasaku squinted as he tried to view the seal in the poor light. "Hmm I can't do anything about that sorry Jiraiya-chan" clapping his hands together he closed his eyes "Hmmm..." Fukusaku then proceeded to hop towards the jail door "I will try and get the key to your cell door... For some reason I am unable to reverse summon... perhaps a seal within this prison?"

Just as Fukusaku was about to jump out of the cell, a cold voice rang out "You are not going anywhere..." Jiraiya froze as he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a long time

"Hello **Kyoufu***..." Stepping out of the shadows in the corridor, Jiraiya moved to the cell's door and tried to stick his head out but the seal on his chest reacted to this action and caused him to pull it back in... Something Fukusaku took notice of.

Jiraiya could only stare as he saw the figure finally step out into the available light but Jiraiya knew in a In an instant who it was

"Naruto?" Both Fukasaku and Jiraiya spoke softly

**~Konoha 2 week after Jiraiya's Capture~**

Tsunade was extremely worried. Jiraiya had missed his call in message a week ago and now feared she had lost someone else dear to her heart.

"You stupid oaf... you better be just checking in late... I don't know what to do if you were gone too" she muttered to herself as she finished filling out paperwork

Looking over the village she saw the state it was in now. Where over ten years ago when she took office, the village was full of life and prosperity... now the village was a former shadow of itself.

A few days after the meeting with the Daimyo A civilian council member, one Hidemo Shikunji who was in charge of the market district had gone against what Tsunade had ordered and told his little 'Market council' the truth of the meeting and with that his fate was sealed.

Once the 'Market council' had started to blab to the populous they were all rounded up by the ANBU but it was too late. It was discovered by Ibiki through his 'persuasive' method's with a few of his 'visitors' how they learnt the secret's of the SSS ranked meeting through Hidemo and his personal market council.

Needless to say they were all brought before Tsunade so she could go through with her promise and personally delivered the punishing blow.

But the damage done by them was irreversible. The truth of Uzumaki's lineage spread like wild fire and the typical reaction came.

Just under half of the civilian populous outright denied the truth and demanded the Immediate death should the Demon ever return to the village. The other half, mainly the Shinobi forces were horrified that they had not only dishonoured their Beloved Yondaime Hokage but they had allowed the civilians to abuse and torture their Hero's only child.

The final quarter of civilians and a small section of the shinobi forces could not live with the shame of what they did or allowed to happen to their Hero's chid and simply chose to end their life.

Tsunade was greatly saddened by this loss of unnecessary life but was irrelevant as once the other Elemental Nations found out it was as her **Tokubetsu Jonin*** Mitarashi Anko Put it "Konoha has being hit by a shit storm" and further more Konoha lost its position among the other nations.

The Fire Daimyo also lost his standing among the other Daimyos and in retaliation taxed Konoha heavily. The civilian council were outraged about the additional taxes imposed on them as it was their fault for how Naruto was treated through the years. Though Tsunade couldn't say it she loved the reaction of the civilian council and the additional taxes owed by them.

Though it was surprising to find some members of the civilian had used funds from accounts that were unknown to even those within **Hi no Kuni's **taxation department so once those who had hidden accounts outside **Hi no Kuni **and were evading taxation were caught were taxed even further. Though some managed to cover their tracks and not get caught.

**~At Konoha's Kekkai-Han*~**

Nothing Interesting was happening today, as Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki and the rest of the Interception division were currently playing cards

"So boring..." Kotetsu sighed as he dropped two cards "things were much more interesting when Naruto use to pull his pranks" The entire interception team let out a chuckle as they all started to reflect on the Orange clad Shinobi's prank's during his Academy years.

"So think we will ever find him again?" A Branch Hyuuga team mate asked as he dropped 3 cards. "It would do great to see Lady Hinata Smile again like the old days" It was no secret that Hyuuga Hinata had a crush on the young Jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto.

When the village praised and thanked Kami that he was gone Hinata fell into a depression until after a clan meeting a year after her attitude changed after rumours she murdered a Elder in cold blood after he bad mouthed Naruto and the young heiress's love and adoration of him.

And ever since that day the Young Heiress had turned from the sweet kind hearted girl to a cold and generally uncaring Hyuuga Princess and soon to be Clan head, only her team and those who treated Naruto as a real person she showed emotion. Something that the Hyuugs branch members truly missed and wished to return...

"Okay ladies shall we finish this game?" Izumo smirked as he looked over his cards "I'm feeling lucky today" he sang as everyone prepared to show their cards.

"CODE RED I REPEAT CODE RED" A detection member screamed Alerting the Interception team who immediately jumped from their desk to the room, As the interception team looked up to the Floating ball of water resembling the seal around Konoha they saw four spikes slowly begin to push into the water Sensor sphere

"4 Subject's approaching the village... two of them rank Jonin level... One Kage... and the other... is BIJUU LEVELED!" Screamed the robbed man

'Could Naruto have returned?' everyone in the interception team thought. "Where are they headed?" The Hyuuga Branch member asked as he activated his Byakugan to try and locate them Himself. "Targets are approaching... the main gate?" The robbed detection member seemed to ask himself. "Estimated time of arrival... 25 minutes. Why are they taking so long?"

"We better Inform Hokage-Sama" Kotetsu said as he tapped Izumo's Shoulder and both made a break for the Hokage Tower while the other members split off and headed to the ANBU HQ to acquire reinforcements to follow and prepare for any situation.

**~Hokage Office~**

Tsunade was smiling as she finally finished signing off the final paperwork and had retrieved a clear glass bottle from between her... cleavage "ah personally bottled sake after a long day of work" Tsunade smiled as she slowly began to drink from it

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Izumo screamed as he burst through the door, only to receive an empty bottle to the head. "Tsunade sama I did warn him" Shizune said as she and Kotetsu entered the room

"Hokage-sama we have come to report a code red from the **Kekkai-Han**, 4 Individuals are approaching the village's main gate" Tsunade Snorted "And why would that be considered a Code red?" she asked in disbelief. Izumo who had gotten up answered immediately "One of them has Bijuu level chakra!" And with that Tsunade was up "Could it be Naruto?!" she screamed as she ran past them and headed out of the building towards the front out of tyhe

**~Just outside Konoha's Main Gate~**

"It seems that Konoha has being alerted to our Position" Walter spoke as he wiped his Monocle and put it back on.

"SO what do we do after we hand the scroll over?" Asked a tall young man, only wearing a White trench coat with the Kanji **Kyōdai-ai*** and fixing the straps on what appears to be a knuckle duster gauntlet

"Simple, we Find the Strongest fighters in this Pathetic Village and have some fun!" Spoke the Taller Companion, dressed in a Black **Hakama*** and **Keiko-Gi***and was wearing a white Coat with the Number 11 Stitched on its back.

"But Ken-chan! I want to go to a Hot spring and have some Chocolate!" A small pink haired girl said as she bonked her fist on top of his head. "Calm down Yachiru we will get you a lot of chocolate" 'Ken-chan' said as Yachiru began to squeal in happily"

Walter Smiled at the interaction between Kenpachi and his adopted daughter, Turnign his head he could see Konoha's Gates were only a few minutes away and his eye narrowed at the now large formed group of Konoha's forces now stood at the ready at the gate with what Walter Presumed to be the Hokage.

"This will be quite interesting..." Walter said as he adjusted his monocle.

**~Konoha's POV~**

Tsunade Stood hopeful at the village's main gate, Praying to Kami almighty that it was Naruto and perhaps some friends he made while he was gone and that he was coming home.

Hatake Kakashi stood alongside Tsunade, when he heard from a Friend in ANBU that they were being deployed to a Bijuu levelled Person approaching the main gate with several other high levelled members.

He too hoped that it was Naruto. Out of all the Shinobi Shamed by their actions he personally felt like he was the most dishonoured... being Minato's own student he should have being there for Naruto when he was growing up, but he believed that once he was Naruto's Sensei he could take better care of him.

But the civilian council and the elder's put a stop to that and convinced Kakashi he had to support Uchiha Sasuke and began to Neglect not only Naruto but his other student Haruno Sakura, who had become a student under Tsunade for a while...

A crowd slowly began to form of both civilian and Shinobi, the Shinobi because they were informed of the sudden deployment of ANBU where the civilian were just curious as to why their Hokage and a deployment of Shinobi and ANBU at the front gate. The Civilian and Shinobi Clan heads all stood with Tsunade and awaited the arrival of the four travellers...

**~Back to normal POV~**

It was a tense 5 minutes before the four travellers arrived at the Front gate and the Konoha group stood silently as the Hokage Stepped forward, Upset that Naruto wasnt with them but choose to welcome them anyway.

"Greetings travelers and welcome to Konohagakure" She offered her hand towards the man wearing a suit and a Monocle

"I thank you for meeting us Hokage Sama, I am Walter C. Dornez, to my left is Kenpachi Zaraki, Leader of the Eleventh Legion and his adopted Daughter Yachiru Kusajishi" Kenpachi steps forward with Yachiru sitting on his shoulder, grinning sadistically at Tsunade he mocks a two finger salute "Greetings" where Yachiru Giggled and waved "Hello pretty blond lady"

Tsunade Nodded and greeted them back but was slightly confused 'the Eleventh Legion... who in the Elemental nations has a legion?' Walter then moved his hand to his right "And to my right is the Second in command of the **Kyōdai-ai's* **Battle Monk Division, known as Second Brother" Second simply waved his hand giving a casual hello.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful Walter-san but may I ask why you are here?" Tsunade inquired, utterly confused of who they were or why they are here.

"Oh yes one moment Hokage-sama" Walter then pulled out a small scroll from his pouch, with both hands he passed it to the Hokage. She could see the Intricate Wax Seal on the scroll and she knew in an instant it couldn't be good...

"Under the Orders of His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor has ordered Myself, Kenpachi, Yachiru and Second Brother to personally deliver this message for you from the Emperor himself, and to Inform you that the one known in this village as The Gama Sennin, one of the Densetsu no Sannin known as Jiraiya Has being captured and is to be trialled for crimes against our Empire" Walter Smiled as he handed the scroll over to the Shocked Hokage

"Wh...wh...what for? And what proof do you have?" Tsunade asked 'Oh Kami please let the a cruel prank and that your okay Jiraiya' Tsunade was screaming in her head. The crowd gasped in shock. Jiraiya was seen as a legend, not for his ICHA ICHA Publications but for his ability to sneak into places undetected and being unable to being captured but to hear that not only had Jiraiya Failed but was captured alive!

Walter smiled slightly sadistically as he pulled out Jiraiya's Forehead protector with the Myōbokuzan Symbol etched into it and several Strands of white hair.

"Why for the attempted kidnapping of our empires beloved hero Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto"

AND DONE!

Again my apologies for taking so long!

I shall try having the next update in two to 3 weeks!

AGAIN READ AND REVIEW!

**~Translation Listing~**

**Kyofuu**

**Shōsen Justu: Mystical Palm (Healing technique)**

**Kekkai-Han*: Barrier Team**

**Kyōdai-ai: Brotherhood**

**Hakama: Traditional Japanese Pants**

**Keiko-Gi: Traditional Japanese Top**

**Tokubetsu Jonin: Special High Ninja (No not that HIGH! :P)**

**Thirds Law: A law passed by the Acting Third Hokage stating that Uzumaki Naruto's Status as a Jinchuriki be a kept a secret under the Punishment of Death if Revealed.**

**Jinchuriki : Human Sacrifice**

**Kyuubu no Kitsune: Nine Tailed Fox**

**Shugonin Jūnishi: Guardian Twelve**

**Yondaime Raikage: The Fourth Lightning Shadow**

**Godaime Kazekage: The Fifth Wind Shadow**

**Godaime MizuKage: The Fifth Water Shadow**

**Godaime Hokage: The Fifth Fire Shadow**

**Yuki/Haru no Kuni: Snow/Spring Village**

**Mizu no Kuni: Land of water**

**Tsuchi no kuni: Land of Stone**

**Kaminari no Kuni: Land of Lightning**

**Cha no Kuni: Land of Tea**

**Tori no Kuni: Land of Birds**

**Nami no Kuni: Land of Waves**

**Hi no Kuni :Land of Fire**

**Kumogakure: Lightning Village**

**Sunagakure: Sand Village**

**Takigakure: Waterfall Village**

**Iwagakure: Stone Village**

**Listing of Jinchuriki**

**Sabaku no Garra: Jinchuriki of the Ichi-bi Shukaku (The 1 tail)**

**Yugito Nii: Jinchuriki of the Nii-bi Matatabi (The Two Tail)**

**Yaguya/Rin: Jinchuriki of the San-bi Isobu (The Three Tail)**

**Roshi: Jinchuriki of the Yon-bi Son Goku (The Four Tail)**

**Han: Jinchuriki of the Go-bi Kokuo (The Five Tail)**

**Utataka: Jinchuriki of the Roku-bi Saiken (The Six Tail)**

**Fuu: Jinchuriki of the Nana-Bi Chomei (The Seven Tail)**

**Killer B: Jinchuriki of the Hachi-Bi Gyuki (The Eight Tail)**

**Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto: Jinchuriki of the Kyuu-bi Kurama (The Nine Tail)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ladies, Gentlemen and creatures of the Internet… I ask that you all bow your head in prayer as we condemn this certain thing to the bowels of Hell

and that thing is WRITERS BLOCK!

Why hello my Faithful and Loyal readers! Again i apologize for my Delay, Besides the usual crap in life i had some.. Interesting Events Unfold and I was distracted by them to work on and post this story.

WELL lets get into some Review Reading/answering shall we?

**Majora Uzumaki: **Why thank you :D I SHALL NOT STOP WRITING UNTIL... Oooohh piece of Candy...

**VFSNAKE****: **Thank you though I have yet to decide on what Konoha's fate will be... perhaps i'll put a poll in the future to get my reader's Opinion... and yes Psychological Warfare is SO much fun :D

**Peter Kim: **Though a betrayal is a betrayal in Anyone's eyes, As i have said I am unsure of what to proceed with, Maybe there will be destruction... maybe redemption... you will have to wait and see won't you :P

**DasChinButton: **Thank you, though the truth behind the Parasitic Snake shall reveal some... secrets ~chuckles evilly~

**Bankai777:** Hehehe...Havoc ~giggles insanely~

**Omnimon12:** SORRY D: I FORGOT! DON'T WORRY SHE WILL BE IN THIS ONE!

**Jarjaxle:** Hmmm Kenpachi and Walter Burning down Konoha... I'll need help with this one... Consuela! ~consuela walks in~ No...no...no... they... they no burn down Konoha no...no... (IF YOU DON'T GET THE JOKE BOW YOUR HEAD IN SHAME!) hehe But in seriousness they *Cough KENPACHI cough* Will cause a 'Little' bit of trouble :P

To answer your question we shall see, as i said there is Gonna be A LOT of Bashing across the majority of the characters. Both Mains and side characters. Who will be redeemed? we shall have to wait and see won't we :P

**A W: ** You are unfortunately gonna have to wait and see what i have in store won't ya :P

To all the other reviewers supporting my story thank you!

Alright! i think thats enough answering~

AS with each chapter

**~Disclaimer~**

**I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto, Bleach, Disney and Hellsing universe or Other Anime/Manga/Game/Movie universes! (Named when they appear)**

**I do However own my OC's!**

**SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

Also i shall be leaving my own thoughts on my story at the bottom of the chapters now. Like where i take my inspiration from, what ideas i rework and build off from.

Anyways Enjoy~

Chapter 6

**The Confrontation with the West**

**~Konoha Council meeting room~**

It took only a few minutes to relocate the entire council of Konoha and the newly arrived visitors from the front gates of Konoha into the private council chambers. Several ANBU and Jounin had to provide Crowd control, as some of the civilian and shinobi in the crowd were calling out and demanding that these 'thieving visitors' return their precious Namikaze heir.

As the Guests entered the Hokage tower and were being let to the east tower and asked to wait untill the council room was prepared for them, Walter was enjoyed taking his time to view of the many art work pieces and literature written by past Heroes, Sages and Kage's of the Village. 2nd Brother Simply chose to 'kick back' and relax while fiddling with his Knuckle Duster gauntlet as he leaned against the wall. Yachiru Was happily sitting on 'Ken-chan's' shoulder devouring a box of chocolate that was given to her by Walter to behave herself until the meeting was over.

Kenpachi was having a ball staring straight into the face of the ANBU with his one eye, Daring them to challenge him as he leaked a LITTLE bit of his KI towards them. The ANBU though were able to stand, found that their bodies were shaking.

It was a short 5 minute wait untill the Council Doors opened (And with a breath of relief from the Guarding ANBU) that the group was permitted to enter and were seated in the middle of the room. With the Shinobi sitting to the right side of them and the Civilian and Elders sitting on the left. With Tsunade Sitting in front of them.

Starting off the Meeting Tsunade stood up and gestured with her open arms "As the **Godaime Hokage **Senju Tsunade I welcome you all to our humble village and firstly I would like to apologize for the actions of the Civilians and Some of my own Shinobi for their choice of words while we walked here." and bowed respectfully towards the 4 visitors

"And we thank you for allowing us entrance into your village, and do not fret about those comments from the people of your village" Walter replied back with a smile as He and the other 3 bowed before The Hokage.

As the visitors and Tsunade finished bowing and returned to their seat bar Tsunade and Walter, the two Elder's Homura and Koharu stood up. Koharu Tapped her hand onto the desk and began to speak "We wish to know why has one of our beloved and strongest Shinobi's now imprisoned in your lands? after all WE elders and those of the Council were not informed of Jiraiya being even sent out to your land" Both elders waited and noticed Walter had not even turned to acknowledge them.

"Hokage-Sama, is it often that you have others speak on your behalf?" Walter Inquired to the Hokage without looking away from the Hokage "After all" As walter then proceeded to take out the very same scroll he presented to her at the Front gates of Konoha "This Letter is Addressed to you and you along Hokage Sama" Walter then slowly moved around the table and handed the scroll to Tsunade Directly

"This is an outrage and Insult!" Homura Shouted trying to get Walter to look at them but was angered greatly by the fact Walter kept smiling and he never gazed upon them

"Within that Scroll is the Information you need to know about our visit Hokage Sama" Walter said as he then returned to his seat and sat down, keeping his attention to Tsunade only.

Tsunade nodded and took the scroll from Walter. Smirking mentally at the fact that the two old crones were not getting their desired attention she opened the scroll slowly and was amazed, If not for the fact it was from a Important letter.. or Notice from a foreign leader addressed to her specifically she would have being amazed with the craftsmanship of the artwork bordering the parchment.

She then coughed getting everyone's attention as she began to read off the Scroll

_TO Senju Tsunade, __**GodaimeHokage* **__of __**Konohagakure* **__Inhabiting __**Hi no Kuni***_

_I write this letter on behalf of His Royal Majesty The __**Shodaime Kōtei* **__of the Western Empire._

_It is regret that I am to inform you that on the 25th of March, The Shinobi that goes by the Title __**Densetsu no Sannin Gama Shinobi***_ _Jiraiya was caught Alive inside the Royal Palace after a failed stealth infiltration into the Royal City and Royal Palace of Amaterasu._

_Under the Laws of our Empire and our Interpretation of his action, this could be seen as an Attempt on our Emperor's life and therefore seen as an Act of Aggression that could lead to a State of War between our countries. Due to fact that Jiraiya had confessed his reason for entering our Empire shortly after being captured he was spared being immediate executed._

_The Emperor is not without compassion and has deemed it acceptable for a lawful case to be held, with your villages best in political negotiations. A small guard detachment of no more than 6 with the two diplomats will be permitted from your village to go with our message deliverers to visit the Royal City Amaterasu where the Emperor and his Council will work towards hopefully a Peaceful outcome_

_It is without saying that whilst visiting our city you will be kept under watch and any and all travel will be monitored. Furthermore any attempts of contact with one Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto will be prohibited unless authorized by the Emperor himself._

_If these Negotiations prove to be fruitful for both parties Perhaps the Emperor may visit the Eastern nation's for further diplomatic and possible trade negotiations._

_I personally hope that this incident shall be resolved peacefully and without complications_

_Written on behalf of the Emperor_

_By Hachima, Advisor to the Emperor and member of the Inner Court council_

Placing down the scroll Tsunade could only look over it with shock 'They want us to send a team to represent Jiraiya in a criminal court case?' she thought as the room filled with murmurs between council members while a few clan heads sat in silence.

"Are you serious?" A voice rang out and all turned to see sitting on the Shinobi side to see sitting somewhat arrogantly on his chair "It's obvious to see that Jiraiya only went to find that baka of a Dobe and bring him back home not that it wouldn't matter"

"Uchiha-Sama, Need we remind you that you are not permitted at this time to voice any of your own personal opinions until the floor is open for discussion" Haruno Sayuri Sweetly spoke out across the room to sasuke who only snorted and leaned back into his chair and ate a pocky stick loudly...

Tsunade could only glare at uchiha sasuke and the disrespect he was showing their guests. Walter Smirked and adjusted his Monocle and then his gloves "The child should know to be silent" And with a quick wave of his hand he gave him a very hard glare "And let the Adults talk you disrespectful little shit" Sasuke only glared at Walter and then watched in shock as his pocky stick fell apart into very thin slices. 'How did he do that' Sasuke though before his Ears were assaulted by the one and only

"HOKAGE-SAMA HE IS ATTACKING UCHIHA-SAMA ARREST HIM!" Sayuri Screeched whilst pointing at the Walter resulting in All members in the room to cover their ears bar the 4 visitors "Oh i didn't know Konoha had a tamed Banshee as a civilian" 2nd Brother said with the utmost 'honesty' one could have in their voice.

**~Meanwhile in Konoha~**

A certain Pink haired Kunoichi Sneezed loudly "Oh Sasuke-kun must be thinking about me" giggled Sakura as she walked down the street with her groceries in hand.

**~Back in the council room~**

The room instantly fell into a state of stifled Giggles and snorts, Besides Said Screecher and Sasuke who was glaring at Walter with his Sharingan Activated. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME! I AM UCHIHA SASUKE, ELITE SHINOBI OF KONOHA AND THE ONE TO DEFEAT OROCHIMARU!"

Walter just snorted and turned his attention back to Tsunade "Hokage-Sama, we will permit you only 3 days to prepare your diplomatic team as we have a long journey ahead of us" Walter said bowing to her before sitting down.

Koharu had enough and slammed both her hands down on the table "How dare you! First you attack Uchiha Sasuke, Then you have the audacity to order our Hokage on what to do! and The Most Important is that you Show no Respect to the Advisors of the Hokage!"

2nd could only let out a light laugh "Respect? Its Earned not given and by the gaki told us, be lucky we aren't smashing your skulls and the civilian" Jerking his thumb to the Civilian council side "In for how you had him live and treated for the twelve years he lived in this Cesspool of a village"

Walter Smiled and nodded in appreciation towards 2nd. "And for your own satisfaction Elders I was Ordered by The _**Shodaime Kōtei* **_to only speak to the Ruler of this village, which is Hokage-Sama here"

Whilst the advisors were fuming by what Walter and 2nd had said to them, knowing it was true though they would never admit it, there was one Elder whose attention was fixed on the one eyed visitor.. the one called Kenpachi, who wasn't really paying attention to anyone but was his line of sight.

Danzo mentally smirked 'He was reported to have Bijuu levelled Chakra... perhaps he can be a useful tool' Danzo thought as he slowly opened his right eye under his bandages and began to channel Chakra into the Stolen Sharingan 'You will swear allegiance to myself and Do my Bidding until you are of no more use' he thought as he morphed the Sharingan into its Mangekyou Form and began to cast **KotoAmatsukami* **upon Kenpachi

In what seemed like a Instant Kenpachi gave a very feral grin as he stood up that seemed to tower over everyone "Kenpachi-San are you alright?" Walter asked as he looked at Kenpachi standing up with such a Feral grin on his face and that look in his eye 'Oh this can't be good.. don't tell me...' was what Walter able to think before Kenpachi Flared his Chakra and began to laugh…psychotically…

**~MEANWHILE IN THE WESTERN EMPIRE~**

(A/N hehehehhe have to wait till a bit later now to see what Happens to Kenpachi or perhaps Konoha :P)

It had been two weeks since Walter and his chosen group had departed for _**Hi no Kuni **_with only minor issues that could be left to the Council to deal with Naruto decided to have a day off and was walking around the palace in his casual outfit.

"I wonder what **Nee-san** and **Nii-san** are up to" Naruto muttered to himself as he walked down the corridor's as he tried to forget the conversation he had with Jiraiya the first night he was locked up….

_**~Flash Back to the meeting of Naruto and Jiraiya in the Underground Cells~**_

"N-n-naruto!" Jiraiya cried out "You're alive and okay! Thank Kami!" He grunted in pain as he tried to Ignore the seal activating on his chest as he reached out and tried to reach Naruto and hug him but was just out of reach.

"What are you doing here Kyoufu? Don't you have a **Onsen*** in **Hi no Kuni** or Konoha to be spying on for your research?" Naruto coldly asked. Jiraiya was shocked and fell back into the cell, whilst Fukasaku sat and watched from the shadows.

"W-what are you talking about Naruto?" Jiraiya asked shock still evident in his voice "I've come to get you out of here and take you back home to Konoha!" standing up he looked at his Godson who only glared back at him with his piercing blue eyes "I messed up alright Gaki I should have being more observant that day in the sealing room but i promise that i will make it up to you! I have so much to teach you and of course I know how to give you back the ability to summon Toad again!" Jiraiya said with a smile on his face.

Looking at Naruto he couldn't help but feel worried, the Naruto standing before him stood still, he wasn't showing any kind of emotion "Isn't that Great Naruto?" Jiraiya said worried "You can be just like you were before…."

"SHUT UP" Naruto screamed shocking Jiraiya to the floor once more "Do you think i want to go back there?" Naruto asked, anger lacing his voice "And why would i want to go back with my Kyoufu who left me alone in Konoha for the first twelve years of my life!?" Naruto took a step closer to the cell bars "Who taught me with only the barest of Instructions and left me on my own without any further assistance to go Peep on women and spend MY HARD EARNT **RYO* **in those cheap WHORE HOUSES!" Taking another step closer he watched as Jiraiya moved away "AND WHO WAS IT WHO JUST SAT BACK FOR A WHOLE YEAR BEFORE GETTING OFF HIS ASS AND ACTUALLY LOOK FOR ME!" Naruto all but yelled Flaring his Chakra.

Jiraiya could only sit there and look on in horror as Naruto tore him a new one and felt he was losing the little hyperactive boy he once knew "What happened to you Naruto? Is it because the Seal broke?" and in that Instant Naruto's blue eyes Seemed to have darkened "Yeah I did change once the seal broke.. After all I finally found out who my parents were after they appeared to repair the seal and asked why didn't my Kyoufu look after me like you PROMISED"

Jiraiya's face dropped as he started to shed tears and to hide his shame filled face "SO Kyoufu, are you going to tell me why you left me abandoned in Konoha for all those years and only took notice of me when" Naruto placed his hand over his stomach "When the Bijuu sealed within me was threatened? After all I wasn't guarded and trained like Other Hidden villages jinchūriki after all. I had to try and learn by myself how to live in a village that was only happy to see me fall down and celebrated the day I was 'stolen' so tell me JIRAIYA WHY SHOULD I KEEP CALLING YOU KYOUFU? SINCE YOU NEVER DID THE ONE THING MY PARENT'S NAMIKAZE MINATO AND UZUMAKI KUSHINA ASKED OF YOU BEFORE I WAS BORN!"

Naruto's Eyes began to glow red as he tapped into Kurama's rage filled Chakra as looked down onto the now crying Sannin Jiraiya. '**Naruto calm down… you're pulling out my rage and hate filled chakra**' Kurama groaned within his seal as he returned to sleep. Naruto though listening to Kurama and began to cut his use of the chakra was still full of anger as he kept pressing his 'kyoufu' "YOU should have seen their faces after they repaired the seal and asked what had happened to you as the moment you put the **Kuchiyose no Keiyaku Fūin no Jutsu **onto me it Damaged the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki **and they couldn't see anything outside the Seal.. OH how FUN it was to tell them of everything that happened after you sealed me and how that you had several chances to save me after that but Noooo PEEPING ON LADIES AT ONSENS WERE MORE FUCKING IMPORTANT FOR YOU!" Naruto screamed before reaching in and pulling on Jiraiya's Hair bringing him face to face "AND YOU KNOW WHAT THEY TOLD ME? THEY TOLD ME THEY REGRET EVER MAKING YOU MY KYOUFU!"

Naruto threw him onto the floor and stepped back from the cell door and waited for his Response.

Hearing what naruto just said… What Minato and Kushina told had said… Jiraiya just broke down and openly wept.. he had failed a lot in life, he was continually rejected by Tsunade…. the only woman he truly loved… he failed to save his best friend Orochimaru… and failed to protect his Sensei and Student but now… this failure finally did what the others couldn't… it broke him inside, failing to live up to the expectations of the boy he called his Surrogate Son. "Minato… Kushina… Naruto! forgive me Please FORGIVE ME!" Jiraya Screamed as he curled up into a Ball and started crying his heart out.

"Jiraiya Chan!" Fukasaku cried as he hopped over to Jiraiya and tried to help him 'The **Ōgama Sennin* **never foresaw this… he saw redemption and forgiveness… could he have being wrong?' Fukasaku thought as he looked from Jiraya to Naruto and saw the one thing Jiraiya couldn't see before Naruto turned around and walked off...

Naruto was Crying.

**~FLASHBACK END!~**

Naruto Shook his head and tried to repress the memory '**Jiraiya's crying will forever haunt you until you can learn to forgive him Naruto' **Kurama voice echoed through his mind as he arrived at his Nee-san's medical lab.

Knocking on the he waited till his Nee-san opened the door, dressed in her white medical kimono coat she smiled and ushered her **Otōto***as she finished up her latest medical experiment.

"SO my **Kawaii Otōto" **Yuuki smirked as she watched Naruto's face twitch, Oh how he hated being called that "What can **Onee-Sama** do for you today hmm?" Yuuki said as spun around on her work bench stool, the big block of glowing white/blue ice "I just came to see what you are working on Nee-chan, and what's with the glowing Ice?" Naruto asked as he pointed his finger at said Ice cube

Yuuki grinned as if she was given a shipping crate full of Pocky "This **Otōto **is from the Northern Ice Fields, Thanks to your Awesome Nee-chan's Summon contract I was able to acquire this chakra enriched Ice which will help me greatly in my **Iryō no Jutsu* **and with a few special Surprises hehehehehe" Yuuki began to giggle as she 'petted' said icecube

Thats right i remember reading a report of you running through the northern gates screaming 'I GOT IT I GOT IT' after we had locked up the 'Intruder' but surely it wasn't easy to get was it?" Naruto Innocently asked "I mean you didn't OFFER anything that you didn't own now did you?"

Yuuki Smiled and nervously laughed "Oh no **Otōto-chan ** i would NEVER offer anything like i did last time…. BUT i did offer Yami to settle the debt."

Naruto just Blinked at his Nee-chan laughing nervously as she rubbed the back of her head "I don't know if Yami's gonna thank you or KILL you for that Sis…"

Laughing it off Yuuki then took Naruto around her medical workshop showing off some new medication she had made and some Shinobi/Samurai Stimulants that could be used safely on field during combat.

"Oh by the way Nee-san, wheres Nii-san, I wanted to ask if those repairs have been done yet?" Yuuki smiled and looked at her **Otōto **"Last thing he told me was he was hunting for a new ingredient for a new poison he was making.. but that was since last week… wonder what he is getting.. Anyway lets go grab some ramen, I'll buy you A Bowl" Yuuki said as she hung up her medical Kimono coat and walked out with her **Otōto.**

**~In the Western Forest~**

Yami grunted as he continued to climb up the waterfall, only wearing his Shinobi pants, sandals and a collection bag he used his Hair to anchor into the waterfalls wall as he began to scrape off some residue and plant life that was growing there "Finally gotten the water root alge" Yami sighed in relief as be continued to climb up the rest of the way up the waterfall.

After 15 minutes of looked out across the landscape and sighed as he saw the city of **Amaterasu **shining in the distant "To think that this land use to be ravaged by the horrors of war.." gently rubbing his eyes he looked at his bag full of ingredients "I should really start having apprentices… or make **Otōto **teach me that Kage-bunshin no Just and just let the clones do the work." Chuckling at his own joke he sealed up his bag to make sure nothing would fall out he stood up "Well better get back home and start cooking up a storm"

Stretching his back if one was watching him they would see Yami's body was covered in multiple scars, one distinct one could be the short 15cm scar that ran across his Solar plexus. "Well better take the express back down" Smirking Yami bolted and jumped off the waterfalls edge and plummeted down, before even reaching halfway his hair shot out in multiple directions latching onto anything to slow him down and slowly 'crawled' down the waterfall's face and lowered Yami onto the ground.

Upon reaching the bottom of the waterfall Yami just shook his head as his hair retracted into his ankle long hairstyle "You're never gonna let me embrace the sweetness of death are you?" he said to no-one in particular as he began jumping from tree to tree, headed back towards the city….

**~MEANWHILE AT KONOHA'S COUNCIL ROOM~ *OF DOOM***

The Shinobi, Shinobi Council and the squad of ANBU guarding the room with the 'respectable' Elders and Tsunade were now watching Kenpachi as what they could only describe as Golden Chakra 'poured' into the room. The Civilian council had already passed out the moment Kenpachi had started flooding the room with his KI, as the rest in the room are trying their best to remain conscious.

"ALRIGHT WHO DID IT?!" Kenpachi Screamed grinned like a madman as he slowly moved his hand onto his Katana "WHO DARE'S CHALLENGE ME TO A FIGHT!?" As his chakra and KI began to 'fill' the room up.'What power' Was the thought that every trained Shinobi thought in the room that was still conscious as they could feel the pressure from the Chakra seemingly wanting to push them against the wall and explode out of the room.

'What happened he should be under my control!' Danzo seethed in thought as he quickly cut off the chakra connection to Shisui's **Sharingan** and closed his eye '**Kotoamatsukami **Lets me go into anyones mind and do as I say so why isn't he?' Danzo thought as he began to join what everyone else Who was still conscious was doing… backing away from Kenpachi and pressing themselves against the wall.

" WHAT IS GOING ON?" Tsunade Screamed part in frustration for the sudden show of Violence and part in Horror as she had never experienced someone build up their chakra and Ki So fast. She struggled to remain conscious as the chakra and Ki Kenpachi was releasing seemed to be filling up the room and one would say Crushing them under it…

then without warning the ceiling and roof of the room gave way to the Chakra Pressure Kenpachi was giving and simply blew away, letting the entire village not only see and feel the Maliciousness of the Chakra which grew past the Hokage monument in height to which many Civilians, Genin and few Chunin passed out from but the whole village got to hear his insane laugh….

Walter stood still unaffected by Kenpachi's sudden 'explosion' of chakra and simply fixed his Monocle as he turned to Tsunade "I'm afraid someone in the room has challenged Kenpachi to a fight" Tsunade looked in disbelief as Kenpachi slowly drew out his worn down and what one could say badly chipped 'Katana'. "My assumption is that by someone trying to cast a genjutsu on him" Walter finished speaking to Tsunade and Turned to the Maniacally laughing Kenpachi.

Pulling out a scroll Walter Wiggled it in front of him "Kenpachi Remember what Naruto Said about our Visit?" Kenpachi's laughter stopped but his Chakra still burnt strong around his Body

"The little Gaki promised me a good fight when we get back home" Kenpachi replied as He glared his one Eye at Walter "Very Good Kenpachi san, but do you remember the agreement you signed with Young Uzumaki Sama?" Walter Smiled as he held the scroll in front of Kenpachi

To what seemed like an Eternity to everyone else still conscious in the room but was only a good 20 seconds Kenpachi stopped flaring his Chakra and KI and snatched the scroll from Walter. "You're no Fun Walter.." Kenpachi groaned as he took his seat and waited.

the remaining conscious council members were flabbergasted as Kenpachi's sudden rampage simply stopped.. "geeez Ken-chan! did you have to ruin my chocolate time!" Yachiru screamed and began banging her sheathed 'katana' against Kenpachi's head, who only groaned in annoyance as a reply.

Walter hurried over to Tsunade and bowed before her "I'm sorry Hokage-sama for the damage caused by Kenpachi but without the _**Shodaime Kōtei **_here or Uzumaki-sama calming down Kenpachi is near impossible its only fortunate that Uzumaki-Sama was able to make a deal with Kenpachi" offering to help Tsunade up he smiled.

After being helped up by Walter, then her ANBU squad Tsunade called for a recess to the meeting until tomorrow and to inform the village that everything was under control.

Out of all the People in the room Only two people were outraged by the show of power. Danzo for his Inability to control Kenpachi with his **Kotoamatsukami **'It seems i will have to go and see if the Implant is wearing off.. my **Kotoamatsukami **has never failed me before' he thought to himself as he left the tower to his personal residence. The Second was Uchiha Sasuke 'How dare someone have Power that exceeds my own! all power like that should belong to the Uchiha automatically! i have to find out how he is so strong!' as he headed off to his clan compound to figure out a plan to find out how to get the same power for himself.

Walter, 2nd Brother, Kenpachi and Yachiru walked through the streets to which everyone basically cleared the streets for "SO Waltie-san! where are we staying tonight!?" Yachiru happily cheered from Kenpachi's shoulder "I wanna go somewhere where there is a Onsen!"

Walter smiled to the young girl "Of course Yachiru, however with the sudden rush into the village and into the meeting, we were not shown where the accommodation is available in this village.. then again with Kenpachi-sans actions.. it may prove to be difficult…" Walter said as he rested a finger on his chin, thinking as he walked along.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance If you assist myself in answering some question's" spoke a feminine voice. Turning around they saw a young lady in a very expensive Kimono, her midnight blue hair hanging over her shoulders, the Yin and Yang Symbol proudly shown on her kimono, but what caught everyone's attention was her lavander white pupil-less eyes that seemed rather cold.

Walter smiled.. he knew who this girl was instantly "Lady Hyuuga Hinata I presume?" giving a deep bow to her "It is truly an honour to be approached by the heir to the Noble Hyuuga clan" Walter replied as the others gave their respects bow "If I may ask, how can we assist you?"

Hinata only looked over them slowly walking up to Walter before coldly stating "Everything you can tell me about Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto… they stuff you wouldn't tell the Hokage about"

AND CUT :D

well again i do hope i give you what you're expecting! and Expect a new story by Sunday next week! i gotta get back into my story writing! the real world and its problems have been pushing me down too much lately.

Other then that i must say the current manga keeps getting interesting doesnt it?

OH and i do hope someone is able to crack what Bloodline my OC Kurokawa Yami has :P I am now going to give subtle hints at what IT could be… when will you see it in action? well perhaps in a Flash back.. or PERHAPS when the Emperor tours the eastern Nations hmm?

Guess you will have to wait!

Also Next Chapter keep an Eye out for my first attempt at an Omake!

Cheers and remember! GIVE ME A REVIEW! it helps me hear from you guys and gals what you like, dont like and what ideas you have to how my story is being played out!

Thanks again!

**Translations**

**Shodaime Kōtei- First Emperor**

**Iryō no jutsu - Medical techniques.**

**Otōto - Little Brother**

**Nee-chan/Nii-chan - Older sister/Older brother**


End file.
